


Hide & Seek

by Yuzuki4Life



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞, 2seok - Freeform, Adorable, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst and Feels, CG/L, Caregiver!Jin, Crossdressing, Cute, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Depression, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Head Space, I CANT WITH MYSELF AT THIS POINT ASKHDFLEJ, I believe, It's good tho, Little Space, M/M, Multi, Non Idol AU, Non-Sexual Age Play, Oppa Kink, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overuse of pet names, References to Depression, Sexy Times, Sub Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Tags May Change, This Is STUPID, Yoonseok - Freeform, but chill after the angsty stuff, caregiver!GOT7, caregiver!jimin, caregiver!jungkook, caregiver!namjoon, caregiver!taehyung, caregiver!yoongi, deadass running out of ideas, go with me pls, got7 are sweet, hobi is cute af, i need to b u r n, i'm too lazy to write their name kk, jihope - Freeform, junghope - Freeform, let's not forget those ship names, like every work i do, little!hoseok, namseok - Freeform, need more of that little hoseok in life, such a precious smol bean, tbh bts are jerks in the beginning, vhope - Freeform, we cool ??? cool., ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzuki4Life/pseuds/Yuzuki4Life
Summary: Hoseok slumps in defeat onto the floor, depressed and worn down. ‘I should just leave…they’ll be much happier without me.’Without me.Maybe that’s it. Hoseok should actually leave. They wouldn’t even notice he left. As if he never even existed. ‘I’m better off alone at this point.’ He thinks sadly, but felt it was for the best. After a few minutes given to calm down, he quit his moping and head towards his new goal—※ (Or, a misunderstanding between Little Hoseok and BTS lead to some angst [feat. GOT7 w/ later some action/cuteness (◕ᴗ◕✿)].)  ※❥ now open for requests :)





	1. feeling so far away.

**Author's Note:**

> IK THIS IS GONNA SUCK I TRIED MY BEST //SCREAMS//  
> I AM DEADASS EBARASSED BUT OH WELL NOT MANY PEOPLE GONNA READ THIS LMAO  
> YELL AT ME IM DYING ON THE INSIDE KK? K.  
> BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: SORRY I MEANT TO MAKE THIS MULTI CHAP BUT FORGOT TO CHECK THAT LOL  
> I'LL PROB UPDATE TOMORROW OR SOMETHUNG THNX FOR THE COMMENTS BTW :')))))  
> BLESS YA'LL FOR GIVING ME MOTIVATION <3

 

Hoseok slumps in defeat onto the floor, depressed and worn down. ‘I should just leave…they’ll be much happier without me.’

 

 _Without me_.

 

Maybe that’s it. Hoseok should actually _leave_. They wouldn’t even notice he left. As if he _never even existed_. ‘I’m better off alone at this point.’ He thinks sadly, but felt it was for the best. After a few minutes given to calm down, he quit his moping and head towards his new goal—

 

╰✦╮

 

▸▸ _Two Hours Earlier_

 

_(It was a nice, relaxing for all the boys. Summer was in full swing, and were given time off from studies, which is something they all needed…especially Hoseok. Even though he and his partners were free, he still felt under pressure. Not from school, but from having to constantly hide a secret self he’s been containing for so long: Little Hoseok. See, the man himself never knew he could fall into such headspace, still somehow he did. He even did some research since he at the time had no exact idea what little space was. Hoseok could have many things that somehow stood out to him to have. Like pacifiers, baby bottles, small blankies etc. Just overall ifelt nice being “little.” It’s one of the best coping skills when stress comes along. Nonetheless, admitting or exposing such a thing to others was very hard. Only ever Hoseok would fall into little space when he was the only one in their place, and takes hard attempts to leave it when somebody comes home. But tonight, would take an unexpected toll on him he’d never imagine.)_

_For this particular evening, it was the first time he ever had trouble staying big while everyone was at home. It was around 10PM, the boys having not gone to sleep yet. Hoseok was sitting in the kitchen, clenching his fist as he tries to concentrate in staying well, “normal” or “big.” ‘No, this can’t happen! God, I’m screwed. Breathe…breathe…just…’_

_Then his mind when completely blank._

_Hoseok blinks, unclenching his fists, slowly unwinding. Seconds later, he had a hazed look in his eyes. His stomach makes a sudden growling noise, causing him to giggle. Hoseok looks down at his tummy, rubbing it in circles. “Hungwy tummy~! No wowwy, I get yummies for you!” Pushing his feet back, he stands up heading straight to fridge. Grabbing the handle, Hoseok swings it open, awing at the edibles. Specifically at the uncut watermelon sitting on a rack. “Yay! Wahmeloonnn!” He glees in delight. Instantly, he goes to grab the fruit. Though he’s strong to pick it up, being in little space makes his muscles become weak. Therefore having difficulties to keep hold of it. Hoseok manages to move a few steps with the watermelon in hands, but not for long drops it. Breaking it in half, pieces gushed everywhere on the tile floor. “Uh oh.”_

_“What’s going on?” Hoseok looks up to see Jin at the entryway, who’s taking in the messy scenery. And he for sure definitely is not happy. He stares at Jin like a scorn puppy. “Hoseok!,” Jin starts off angry. “What the hell! I bought that as a treat tonight and now it’s ruined. Jesus, it’s not that hard…you know what, forget it. I’m cleaning it up. Just go.” Hoseok feels slightly degraded being yelled at and ducks his head in shame past his hyung._

_Hoseok exiting the kitchen, wanders off into the living room, where it seems the maknae line was playing a game on the TV screen, They seemed so into it (mostly Taehyung) that he doesn’t bother to join. What bothers him, is the colored cord leading to an outlet nearby. “Ohh~ shiny!” He coos. Shuffling on over, he kneels by the extension, staring at it curiously. The three were so into the game, they didn’t even notice Hoseok. Until he pulls out the plug. In the process, the screen goes completely black, gaming system turning off as well. They all turn around at a rather confused Hoseok, unaware of the impact he created. All making Taehyung being the first to spat, “The fuck hyung! We were playing a game, and we lost the progress. Seriously, fuck off…” Someone would say Taehyung was overreacting but for some reason, Jimin and Jungkook agree with him. Jimin rolls his eyes, turning away frustrated. Jungkook meanwhile, grumbling along the lines “way to ruin the fun dumbass.”_

_Little Hoseok doesn’t give the chance to apologize like before, and runs upstairs into a random room before shutting. “Why they big meanies…what did Hoseok do?” He asks no one. He rubs his eyes, wiping away the unshed tears. He then distracts himself by observing the room more. ‘Yoongi hyung’s room…’ He lay down on the bed, kicking his legs in the air. Hoseok easily bored, gets back up and goes over to the desk near the corner of the room. There, he sees multiple papers spread out. Paper. Color. Color paper. “Coloring paper!” He squeals. Rushing over, he sits in the chair, grabbing the closest thing to a crayon. Hoseok ends up with a pink highlighter, scribbling lines all over some of the paper._

_(Of course) Just then, an extremely loud scream comes from a similar voice he knows too well. “Jung Hoseok, what the living fuck are you doing?!” Hoseok is instantly pulled off the chair in a rude manner, thrown onto the grown. He groans in pain as Yoongi grips the scribbled paper. Nose flaring, and one of the dirtiest looks Hoseok’s ever been given by him. It him, and it hit him hard. ‘Crap. I just let it happen!’ He panics internally. When Hoseok was thrown onto the ground by his hyung, he went straight back to normal. “You’re a fucking idiot. You knew I was writing lyics in my spare time so why go ruin it? Huh?! Get out.” Yoongi is screaming on the top of his longs. It silent, the only thing heard is Yoongi’s heavy breathing. Hoseok stands up suddenly, startling the Yoongi himself. “You’re right, I am a fucking idiot. So much to even to color on your hardworking lyrics…I really am sorry for being so pathetic.” His voice cracks halfway, and again the tears begin to reappear._

_More so, a look of utter guilt fills Yoongi. He made Hoseok cry. God, he’s such an asshole. “Hoseok, I–” Hoseok cuts him off, waving his hands frantically, shrugging. “N-No it’s fine. I was gonna leave anyways. I shouldn’t even be here, like you said. Just annoying ol’ me.” He laughs dryly, backing away until he enters his own room down the hall. Once he’s gone, Yoongi is sulking even more. He really screwed up._

╰✦╮

 

_Dinner was oddly quiet, with no Hoseok in sight. Namjoon has been observing, and the other five just look dead. Jin is lazily eating enough to miss his mouth, Yoongi hasn’t even touched his food, Jungkook and Taehyung are playing with theirs, and Jimin has been stabbing his (if that is also considered playing with food). Not even halfway through the meal, he lost it. “Aish, what’s up with everyone! Okay, I get it that you all yelled at Hoseok hyung, but can you at least maybe talk it out? This silence is too much!” Namjoon throws his head back and groans. “Shut up,” hisses Yoongi. “You’re not the one feeling shitty.” They all nod. “As the oldest, it wasn’t at all mature of me to scream at our babe like that. Maybe if I just was nicer, I wouldn’t have to see how he looked like such a harshed pup!” Jin confides. “Same,” Tae jumps in. “I was the worst.  Saying rude shit to him, makes me sick I even did that in the first place.” Jimin and Jungkook don’t even go on, because what the other three said so far describe exactly how they feel. “Well, if you all feel shitty then go to him! Can we at least get him down here to eat too? You guys didn’t even invite him to eat with us because of your sad asses.” Neither group decide to complain, Taehyung being the one willing to go get their sunshine._

_Taehyung stops in front of their shared bedroom, knocking once, then twice. “Hyung, come out. Dinner is ready.” No response. He furrows his brows, knocking again. “Please, we just want to talk to you. We were jerks and we all want to apologize.” Still no response. Taehyung takes the courage to slowly open the door, and peek inside. “Hyung?” Looking inside, its confirmed: the place is empty. Chills go down his spine, this time going inside, inspecting it some more. “Hyung? Hyung!” Taehyung starts to panic and starts to open closet door, ripping covers. “Hyung!” Then he sees it. The window wide open. Air blowing the curtains. Hoseok couldn’t…could he? Over somewhat dumb situation. Then again, he did seem a bit off. This didn’t stop Taehyung from panicking. “Shit. Guys! Fuck, guys!” He’s freaking out, speeding downstairs._

_“What is it?” Jin answers. Taehyung isn’t thinking straight and jumbles his sentences. “Yah, just say it! We don’t have all day.” Yoongi grunts. Taehyung breaks down in tears, words no one wished to hear;_

_“Hoseok is gone.”_


	2. stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMGGGGGGGGG THIS IS SO D U M B  
> BUT THANK YOU FOR THE COMMENTS EVEN THOUGH THIS SHOULD DIE I CANT WRITE WFSGQwsyh  
> SORRY FOR MISTAKES ITS 2:30AM WHEN I POST THIS SO YEAH  
> ENJOY I GUESS ????  
> BTW SORRY IF GOT7 IS OCC im tRyiNG  
> K? K.

“What do you mean he’s gone?! I swear to god, don’t fuck with us Tae or I’ll tear you in half.” Yoongi growls, threat having no empty value. “I promise I’m not fucking around, can’t you see? Oh my god it’s all our fault!” Taehyung in anger picks up a book and throws it across the room. “Stop it!” Namjoon intervines. “There’s no need to get violent!” Yoongi pushes him. “You’re one to talk! Just because you’re not “guilty” of anything doesn’t make you any less responsible in this relationship!” He snaps sourly. “You be quiet hyung! You’re the worst out of all of us, you shouldn’t have anything to say!” Everyone turns their attention to the maknae in surprise, his stance ready for anything. “Jeon Jungkook, dare you say that shit and again and I’ll beat your ass.” Yoongi draws, voice laced with venom. “Shut the **_fuck_** up.” Jungkook retorts.

 

It only took that much for Yoongi to launch himself at the youngest. They were quick though, Namjoon and Taehyung detaining Yoongi, while Jin and Jimin do so to Jungkook. “Okay, okay everybody please for the sake of everything calm down!” Jin yells, as he releases Jungkook (whom was in process of calming down). He places his hands on his hips, grunting. “Now, as we all know, one of our loved ones is gone, as said before. So, if we want Hoseok back, we all have to cooperate like grown ass men. Got it?” Jin was right; fighting was going to them nowhere in being able to get their babe back. “So, we gotta do what we all gotta do.” Jimin raises his hand to speak. “What is it exactly we have to do?” Jin gives him a smile, showing all his pearly whites.

 

“Find Hoseok of course!”

 

╰✦╮

 

Hoseok ran wherever his legs took him, resulting as to the park few miles away from where he was. He’s overall tired…tired of _everything_. In the middle of the (currently empty) park, Hoseok inevitably collapses to his side, allowing himself to sob in despair. “Why can’t I just be normal?”

 

He almost doesn’t know when he barely heard over his sobs someone call for him. Hoseok weakly turns his head to see a man with rather white hair kneel down next to him. “Hey!” He shakes him gently. “I was nearby when I heard you, uh, crying. You okay there?” Hoseok stares at the male before getting on his knees as well, sniffling. He makes eye contact, but looks away shyly, exposed vulnerable in front of a stranger (who in mind, is cute to be honest). “No…” He trails off. Hoseok is already crying when he’s pulled into a soft embrace. “Don’t worry. I’m here to support you in any way I can. I’m Kunpimook Bhuwakul! You can just call me BamBam though.” Hoseok, somewhat unexplainable, melts in so-called “BamBam”’s arms. ‘He’s so nice.’ For the first time in awhile he actually felt cared for. Not to get things wrong, but he _did_ love his boyfriends (note: did), yet lately between himself and other, neither party were professional in expressing each other’s love.

 

“Thank you,” Hoseok whispers gracefully. “But…why are you so nice? You don’t even know me. I…I’m just runaway.” Talking about it makes Hoseok wonder. ‘What if BamBam sends me back? What if–’

“If you’re afraid I’m going to scold you, I won’t.” BamBam interrupts his thoughts. “To be fair on the other hand, I don’t think it’s best for such a cutie like you to be out here all alone. Why don’t you come with me. Then maybe we can talk if you want. Deal?” Instantaneously Hoseok nods, allowing BamBam to help and up and lead the way. Anywhere to slip far away from what used to be called home.

 

Luck in store, the walk to BamBam’s house was not to far (walking several blocks is mildly okay). By the time both arrived, Hoseok felt weak. BamBam picked him up bridal style, placing him carefully onto the sofa. Then the commotion began. “Yo BamBam you’re back…who’s this?” BamBam eyes lured to the owner of the voice, Jaebum. Following behind him were the one to the rest of those he’s close to. “Ah, hyungs! Dongsaengs! I have brought a special guest in need!” BamBam brings Hoseok afront. He waves, bowing lightly. “H-Hello…” He greets barely above a whisper. Mark gives BamBam instantly a look of disproval. “So, you brought a stranger home? Who for fact, could kill us.” BamBam dramatically gasps in defense of Hoseok, hugging him closely. “Excuse me hyung, but this precious small ray of sunshine was lost and can’t go back home, or ever will…anyways! Don’t be so rude!” Mark snorts. “So he’s homeless? Wow, another mouth to feed.” He’s an idiot not fully realizing how super sensitive Hoseok is. Not just Mark, _all_ of them. Plus how _fucking adorable_ Hoseok is. And seeing him tear up? Nah, nah not today (a/n: no pun intended).

 

Hoseok starts whimpering shakily, eyes shut tight. “I-I’m sorry for being such a bother. “I am w-what people would call a l-little…as if m-my mind function l-like a child. S-Sort of a…headspace t-type thing. I can’t help i-it from h-happening. None of m-my boyfriends were s-so kind to me a-about it. Please, if y-you don’t want m-me, let me g-go…I don’t w-want to burden y-you.” He stutters nervously, an evident blush painting his cheeks. Hoseok’s heart drops when no one resounds for almost a minute. And before he could burst into tears due to embarrassment (for the 3rd time oh man holy shit), Jackson speaks. “Cool.” He replies almost bluntly, with a hint of excitement hidden. “H-Huh?,” Hoseok falters. “I’m not…weird?” Jackson shakes his head. “Ani, ani! It’s your boyfriends loss they treated you like that, you’re too cute! We’ll be happy to be someone to take care of you.” Yugyeom approaches Jackson warily. “Woah, woah, _woah_ , seriously? Hyung, you can’t speak for all of us. We all have to agree. Not to mention, well…” He trails off when he looks at Hoseok again, who tilts his head cutely making his heart beat faster. God, he’s so weak for someone he doesn’t know. “Oh, shush.” Jackson lectures. “You know you’d like the sound of being a caregiver of some sort, or should I say Daddy?” He wiggles his eyesbrows. Jackson make Hoseok flush, having burying himself in BamBam’s chest, even with the height difference. Automatically they all awe. “Lookie here~ Lil’ sunshine is shy! Just wants some of that love. So we can keep him right?” BamBam pleads.

 

“I’m not a pet.” Hoseok pouts. “No, but you’re our baby boy. Am I right guys?” Jinyoung nor Youngjae have spoken a word, likely due to their automatic faze with Hoseok. Both alright having Hoseok stay. “Okay,” Jaebum groans (answering for all of them). “Let him stay for the night. We’ll figure things out in the morning. You alright with that…” He srunches his face, unsure of who their guest actually is. 

 

“Hoseok. Jung Hoseok.” He speaks softly, eyes full of content being blessed enough to have kind such kind strangers take him in. “Well, Hoseok. Please, let it all go. You’re safe now.” Hoseok eyes widen. “Really? You mean that?” Looking back and forth searching for some official approval. It’s clear. They all accept them. He may not know them, but its best to say he’s never felt okay since discovering he was a little.

 

His eyes go slightly glossy, tone changing. “Daddies…” Hoseok yawns as he slumps against BamBam, loosening his muscles. “Sweepy…tiwerd.” Jinyoung is the first to break a small smile, taking Hoseok from BamBam. Carrying him bridal style to Youngjae’s room. Youngjae was about to argue, but seeing seeing Hoseok already asleep makes keep to himself. “Just for the night Youngjae, then we’ll talk about things.” Placing Hoseok gently on one side of the bed, he signals a goodnight, leaving the two alone. Youngjae glances at the sleeping figure, changing into his sleep wear. He decides to be affectionate and cuddles the other, kissing his cheeks lightly.

 

“Goodnight princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cRInGeD wRiTInG tHIs.
> 
> iTs rUshED aND SucCs aSS
> 
> oOPS, gOTTa blAST BoiS
> 
> //flies into the stratosphere//


	3. home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW THE CHAPTERS ARE SHORT AND BAD AF  
> STILL NOT 100% CONFIDENT BUT OH WELL I DO IT FOR YA'LL CUZ YOU LIKE IT THO IDK WHY  
> PLS ENJOT THE FLUFF?? LMAO TRYING.
> 
> AGAIN ITS LIKE 2AM RN MISTAKES POSSIBLE AHEAD RIP

Morning came among the new caregiver’s household, all seven except their new baby were up and going. They woke up and made plan to get what they needed in order to support Hoseok in the best way, leaving the two youngest behind to care for the little. As well…other suspicious materials for questionable activities to _possibly_ happen in future _if_ discussed.

 

“Yah, can we go back to sleep?” Yugyeom surprisingly complains. Receiving a light smack on the back of the head, BamBam chides. “No, we have a job, and you know that. Being a Daddy isn’t the easiest, but it’s not the worst.” Yugyeom gnarrs. “Fine, just be quiet! I’m a little tired. Hoseok was tossing and turning a bit last night which made me lose my precious few hours of sleep. Thank. You!” Yugyeom didn’t intend to, but his voice was not soft as it should have been, especially with Hoseok resting. Worse comes, and a loud wail emits. BamBam and Yugeom both stare at each other before rushing inside the room. Hoseok crying, peers up seeing his new daddies, making grabby hands, cheeks puffed, with his cute dimples visible. “H-Hugeu…pwease?” Yugyeom was going to be the one to hug him, realizing Hoseok’s face changed into a angry pout (it looked more cute than of an angry expression). Yugyeom looked at BamBam again and shrugged. BamBam then chose to be the one to hug him, Hoseok gladly accepting. Yugyeom seemed deeply offended and left to room upset.

 

“Yugyeom?” BamBam sees Yugyeom has left, and checks to see where he went. Hoseok quickly began to panic. “Daddy BamBam?” Hoseok hears some people talking, with feeling curious, gets up and waddles over to the source. He sees his Daddy BamBam next to Daddy Yugy on the living room sofa, head in his hands. “Daddies?” He addresses cautiously. Hoseok didn’t want to get in any trouble for the possible burdens he’s committed. “Seokie, come here for a sec.” BamBam signals, using a new nickname to address their little. Hoseok vigilantly walks over, sitting on his lap. “What’s wong Daddy?” Hoseok asks. BamBam pretends, in order to have Hoseok pay attention, sighs dramatically. “You see, Yugyeom is very sad. And that’s not good.” Hoseok gasps, nor understanding why his Daddy is feeling so down. “Yugy sad? Why Yugy so sad?” Hoseok witnessing Yugyeom sad makes him sad too. “Well honey,” BamBam pulls him closer so he’s fully seated sideways facing Yugyeom. “Daddy Yugy is not feeling so good, because a little sunshine make a not very nice face, giving him no hug.” Hoseok tilts his head, comprehending his Daddy’s word. Then it hits him…he made his Daddy sad. “Oh no…” He wavers.

 

“Oh no indeed. So be a good boy, and apologize to Daddy Yugy.” BamBam orders kindly. Hoseok looks at Yugyeom, pulling his shoulder sleeve with one hand to get his attention. “Daddy…Seokie sowwy fow being vewy mean. Seokie wuv Yugy vewy much! Seokie mean because he wake up suddenwy fwon Daddy’s talk…fowgive?” Yugyeom takes a few seconds lifting his head towards Hoseok. “Ppo ppo?” Hoseok imposes adorably, puckering his lips in a dainty fashion. Yugyeom can’t help but grin, placing a light peck on his lips. “There, there baby. I forgive. You happy now?”

 

“Un! Seokie happy Daddy not sad anymow~” The three laugh, huddling close together, BamBam and Yugyeom showering Hoseok with kisses. “That tickows Daddies!” BamBam hums. “We love you baby boy, no matter what.”

 

Just as he says so, the boys come busting throught the door, holding many bags filled of what must be their purchases for Hoseok mainly. “We’re back!” Jackson hollers. “We got some food, time to eat sluts!” He’s slow, Mark slapping him hard on that back. “We have a child in the room, idiot. Watch what he say!” He whisper yells. “Daddy, what’s a slut?” Hoseok asks so innocently, they choke. BamBam and Jinyoung holding their laughter. “Seokie baby, don’t repeat what Daddy Jackson says. That’s naughty. Don’t repeat that, okay?” Jaebum spiels. “Okay. Sowwy Daddy…” Hoseok apologizes again for different circumstances. “It’s okay sugar, you didn’t know any better. Daddy Jackson can be a dummy sometimes.”

 

“Hey, I’m a pretty smart guy!” Jackson snaps. “Says the man who literally _squealed_ when he saw clothing for our baby on _sale_.” Jinyoung points. “Oh, he even went around holding his bags like a diva.” Youngjae curls remembering that moment. “He even fell! Oh, you should’ve been there. It was gold.” Hoseok giggles, entertained by his Daddy’s actions (unfortunately on Jackson’s behalf). “Yeah, yeah laugh at you want. Seokie sweetie, look what we got you.” Mark settles next to Yugyeom, retrieving several articles of clothing, and misc materials such as baby bottles, pacifiers, a mini blanket and a few chew toys for any teething (obvious not to show their, well,  _extra_ purchases to put it out there). “Ah! Thank you Daddies!” Hoseok shows courtesy. He goes around, giving those who went out a kiss on the cheek. “I wuv you so much!”

 

They nod, smiling at the little for his kind appreciation. “Baby, why don’t you change into something more comfortable. Daddy Jinyoung can help you change baby.” Mark resumes. Gracefully, Hoseok takes the pile of clothing, taking Jinyoung’s hand that offerend, heading straight to the loo afterwards.

 

None had had breakfast, and start on cooking chocolate chip pancakes, setting the table up, taking out specific kiddie utensils for Hoseok. A couple minutes after changing, they’re greeted by the most awing sight _ever_. Hoseok was sucking a light blue paci, wearing a short, white onesie. Accompanied by white and yellow striped socks up to his kness. The best part though, what really takes the cake; is the fact his onsie is a _bunny_ onsie. Bonus really, with having the floppy ears drooping beside his head, and puffy tail right on his plump bum (best deal Jackson has ever made, so no jokes on him anymore). Speaking of Hoseok’s bum, that’s where in fact the shorts cut off, just below those plump cheeks. Hoseok’s entire outfit just made him downright cute as fuck and delicious (you know what I mean (☞ຈل͜ຈ)☞). The seven of them will fight anyone who doesn’t see him as precious. Youngjae silently hands Hoseok nicely a small Korilakkuma to him. He gurgles behind the pacifier,  jumping up and down. “YOU’RE SO CUTE! OH. MY. GOD.” BamBam fangboys. “Wait, I gotta get this.” He takes out his phone faster than hes ever dab or whipped, taking pictures.  “Seokie, pose! Do something cute for Daddy!” Hoseok obilgues, making peace signs with closed eye smiles (not exactly seen behind the pacifier but who cares, its still adorable). An idea pops up his in head, and does the unexpected: turn around bending, wiggling his butt. “Yasss baby, get it!” BamBam cheers.

 

“Don’t say yasss ever again. Don’t encourage him either. God, you’re a pervert.” Jaebum cringes, serving the pancakes onto the table. BamBam sticks out his tongue. “Don’t be such a pooper! Hey hyung, did you get it?” BamBam directs at Jackson. Jackson nods seriously, shoving his phone is his pocket professionally. “Documented.”

 

“I’m still trying to believe you’re older than me.” Jinhyoung comments, feeling at a loss. “Yah, stop it you baby. Let’s get our actual baby to eat. C’mon Seokie sit on Daddy’s lap.” His face falls when Hoseok is already sitting on Youngjae’s lap, ready to be being fed by his other Daddy. The rest die at Jackson’s reaction (except Younjae who is feeding Hoseok still), clapping like seals. “Haha, very funny.” He deadpans. The little hums happily, kicking his legs in delight. Jackson laughs too with the others, taking a picture of him in his gleeful state. Having the urge to share to the world who he loves the most.

 

╰✦╮

 

Namjoon stares at his known colleague’s instagram, intense rage and deep hatred flowing through his system. His trust in one of his friends, one he _knew_ well, was erased permanently. He doesn’t even know if forgiveness with ever be justified. But there is one thing he knows:

 

He’s found Hoseok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOOD JOB JACKSON.
> 
> WHAT EVEN IS THIS THO
> 
> AHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> //continues to scream into the void//


	4. let's play a game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HONESTY DONT LIKE MYSELF  
> ANNDDDD ANOTHER CHAPTER  
> PLOT IS KINDA SHITTY IK ;;
> 
> WARNING: NSFW CONTENT NEAR THE END! JUST A HEADS UP
> 
> WE COOL? GREAT.  
> GO ON AND ENJOY THIS TRASH

Few days after the post, Jackson had received many stunning comments. Ones like “he’s so cute!!!” and “is he your nephew?” or “omg he’s super adorable! what’s his name?” etc. With no one in reality noticing Hoseok is a full grown adult. Then again, his levels of prettiness are on a high. But the down side, was him getting yelled at.

 

“You’re a complete idiot to do that!” Mark yells “Are you nuts? Hoseok’s exes could be tracking us right now for christ’s sake! Seriously, what the fuck man?” It was just him and Jackson, the others keeping Hoseok in a separate room to nap in so he won’t have to catch sight of Mark straighting Jackson harshly in the kitchen. “Okay, I know! Listen you have to be real, it was an adorable photo. So cute, nobody even realized he’s a man! Look at this!” Jackson shoves the picture he posted of bunny Hoseok, who indeed, look young in an odd way. It was taken from a distance, presenting Hoseok as a smaller figure, instead of large.  Hell, if he didn’t know he’d not even notice Hoseok’s age. Again on the other hand, Hoseok did look cute (a term that will always be used referring to the little because get it right, he’ll forever be a precious cutie). “Okay, you have it he’s cute…but that doesn’t track how much of a dingus you are for a posting a photo. Even without his consent! What if he’s big and knows about the entire situation?”

 

“What if I already am?”

 

Mark and Jackson jolt at the soft voice of Hoseok behind them. It seems he’s just woken up, his hair stranded in different directions. And he’s wearing a light brown, oversized sweatshirt stopping right at his thighs, with a Rilakkuma on the front (he’s been having a slight obsession since given the Korilakkuma plush. The sight made both boys blush at the pretty sight. “It’s about _them_ , isn’t it? You’re worried they’ll come get me…is that?” The sudden question from the big Hoseok surprises them, neither finding the correct way to reply. “W-Well, I posted a photo of you without permission. But people thought you were really cute! S-So…yeah. That’s not an excuse but yeah, again.” Jackson pipes nervously. Mark sees the straight line Hoseok’s lips are making, breaking into a smile seconds later. “That’s sweet of you. They never did that with me. I’m more thankful than ever upset. I feel fuzzy all over thinking about it~” Hoseoks brings his sweater paws to cup his warm cheeks.

 

Mark and Jackson sigh in relief, happy Hoseok isn’t mad of them. Though, these games of hiding from his considered exes on his agenda, can’t last forever. Mark rubs the back of his neck, feeling a bit hesitant on what he needs to say. “Listen Hoseok, we’ve been thinking, maybe you should see them one last time. At least give them a conclusion, ya know?” Mark’s suggestion isn’t Hoseok’s favorite, but he’s right. Going on with this game can be dangerous, maybe get his caregivers in trouble for worst case scenario. “I know, but I’m just tired! I don’t care.” Hoseok sorrows. “If they really care about me, they wouldn’t be sitting their butts around the house depending only on the police. Hell, they probably didn’t report me missing at all! God…” Hoseok pinches his nose before exhaling. “Could I borrow your phone, please?” Jackson eyes widen a bit, but hands his phone from his pocket anyways. “Okay. What are you gonna do with it?”

 

“I’ve memorized Yoongi hyung’s number, so I’m going to send him something directed toward all of them, as something to represent a little motivation. If they don’t reply, fine. If they do…we’ll see then. I want to let go, but I can’t which frustrates me so damn much! Ugh!” Hoseok punches in the number, and types the message quickly. After a minutes, he finally presses the send button handing it back to Jackson. “Case resolved…sorta. Ahhh, but I’m feeling drained. Gonna get a few more hours of sleep.” Jackson stretches, kissing Hoseok’s forehead heading back to his bedroom. Immediately after,  Hoseok rushes to Mark, gripping his shirt lightly. He needs a hug right now. “I’m sorry for everything. For dealing even with me in the first place.” Hoseok whispers sadly. Mark tsks, moving his hands to pinch Hoseok’s cheeks, stretching them. “Stop it with that. We want to take care of you, sunshine. Just be yourself baby. I, no, _we_ love you. Never forget that ever, alright?”

 

Hoseok stares at Mark before tearing up. “Daddy…thank you Daddy! Thank you…” Mark rubs his back, holding him close. “Shhh, its okay plum. I got you, I got you. Hey, do you want to nap more with Daddy Jackson?” Hoseok claps. “Yes, pwease! Cawwy me Daddy?” Hoseok opens his arms, desperately wanting to be carried. “Okay Seokie. Daddy will carry you.” Mark attempts to use all his strength, and lifts Hoseok by his torso. When he thinks he’s got it, his hands slip. He _really_ doesn’t want to drop Hoseok, that’s equivalent to a sin, so he grabs what’s closest: his butt. Mark blushes, feeling the plump flesh in his grope. Hoseok hooks around his Daddy’s neck to help balance. “Weeee~ Daddy catch me on good time! Yay~!” Hoseok may think coolly of Mark in the moment, but it’s embarrassing. To make things harder, when Hoseok’s sweatshirt hikes up, displaying he’s wearing panties. Fucking _panties_. Of course they had to be Rilakkuma themed. Mark tries to contain the groan wanting escape his throat (it’s terrible to want to think about tainting him, but even as a naïve little he’s sexy). God, this might’ve been BamBam’s idea.

 

“I’m gonna kill him.”

 

╰✦╮

 

The whole Hoseok running away made everyone heartbroken. None can’t have a normal conversation without fighting, or breaking something. Yesterday, Namjoon shows an Instagram picture from Jackson Wang’s account to everyone, he being Namjoon’s classmate and friend during calculus in their last semester. Showing Hoseok in a dumb bunny costume, or whatever is was, sitting on some dude’s lap, who’s face unfortunately was cut off, other figures torsos present too. He wishes to know what they look like, so he can the beat those fuckers for humiliating Hoseok, taking him away like he owns him. But he looked happy, actually, _happier_ than he has when he was with them. And only a couple minutes before after a few days after the post, he receives a message. Reason why Yoongi has been throwing an angry episode around the house for a few hours, scaring the younger ones the most. “Fucking bullshit!” Yoongi kicks a chair, causing the others to flinch. Yoongi reaction was immature, though no one wanted to intervine. Afraid to be caught up in the mess.

 

“What does it s-say Jin hyung?” Jungkook ask. Jin and Namjoon already seen the message without saying a word, but reading the sadness in their eyes, it didn’t seem what it said was good. Jungkook takes the phone shakily, Taehyung and Jimin peeking behind.

 

**Unknown Number**

XX/XX/17

2:32PM

 

_you're probably wondering who this is, but i think you'll get the idea once you understand the message:_

_from today forward, i no longer seek to be in a relationship with the six of you. the ones who are caring for me at the moment, do more than any of you have. yes, we had good times together. yet, they won't ever be as good as the ones i had here. they’re merely distant memories to me. these new seven, are my home. please understand it is my choice, and not forced under their rule to tell you. i hope you all understand, and find someone new to treat better than you had with me._

_BUT, if you’d like to discuss furthermore, find me. i will not take any risks or action to approach you. Instead, come to me, as if playing hide and seek. this may sound silly, but i will not truly believe you care unless you find me yourselves. reply if you agree to this “game.” i prefer to know than be surprised by your presence without warning. have a nice day._

_ps: do not bother bringing my belongings. i have ones here that i better appreciate. thank you._

“What the hell?” Taehyung laughs. “Is this some joke? I don’t even know anymore. Does he want us to suffer?” Namjoon huffs in response. “No, just shoving how much of assholes we were. We got no choice, we have to do it. Send a reply.” Jin scoffs. “You freaking crazy? We can’t j-just do what he says! Maybe we should wait a bit longer–”

 

“Waiting won’t do shit.” Yoongi cuts off, joining the conversation. “Don’t you all want Hoseok back? Our sunshine, our hope, here with us? Then we’ll fight for him. Get him back from that Jackson traitor, and make up to him for all the wrong doings.” Yoongi stops for a second before continuing. “Listen, I know I’ve been overreacting and putting out my anger in way I should. I’m…I’m just afraid we’ll lose Hoseok for good. And I don’t want that.” Jimin throws his hands in the air. “Then what are we waiting for? Send the message!” Yoongi’s takes his phone from Jungkook, typing back an answer.

 

**Min Yoongi**

XX/XX/17

5:13PM

 

_we’re in_

 

 

╰✦╮

 

It’s supper time when Jackson receives the message. He tells all of them, Hoseok the only one being unaware. “Tell him later,” Jinyoung says. “Can someone go get him? It’s time to eat. And if he says no, then he’ll get no desert tonight.” BamBam volunteers, jogging to get him. “Got it!”

 

He stops at Jackson’s doorway, knocking lightly. “Hoseok, time to eat! If you don’t come out, no dessert for you.” BamBam leans an ear on the doorway and hears shuffling, no heard intention on opening the door. BamBam was a bit impatient (and hungry), and swings the door open. “Yah, Seokie lets go…” His mouth goes dry when in front of him, Hoseok is humping a pillow on all fours. He’s a bit sweaty, eyes glossy from the good feeling of rutting against a pillow. “Daddy…hewp!” Hoseok whines. BamBam is quick to close, the door nearing Hoseok. “Baby, stop. That’s a no-no.” He tries to snatch the pillow away, but it makes the little cry. “Daddy, no! It huwts!”

 

BamBam swallows, feeling himself grow hard. “W-Where Seokie?” Hoseok turns over, poiting where is erection is, tip peeking out of the panties, leaking precum. “H-Here! Seokie didn’t mean to! Seokie have nice dream of Daddies, an’ wake up wike dis!”

 

 _Oh_.

 

So that’s how it happened. BamBam isn’t a heartless ass, and makes a decision that could cost him his head. “Seokie, I’m gonna help. A rule though: you must be quiet. Don’t let your other Daddies hear you, ne?” He obeys, covering his mouth with both hands. “Now, Daddy wants to make you feel good. Relax, okay?” Saying so, he retrieves lube from a drawer across, squirting some off the substance onto his fingers. BamBam tugs Hoseok’s panties lightly. “Daddy is going to take these off now.” Dragging the cotton underclothing to Hoseok’s ankles, he spreads his legs slightly, getting access to put his hands between. Hoseok gasps having the cold air hit his cock, voice muffled. “Daddy, pwease huwwy!”

 

BamBam kisses him. “I will, promise to relax.” Once BamBam’s got Hoseok under control, he circles a finger around Hoseok’s rim before inserting a finger slowly. “Ah! Feels…” Hoseok drops his hands to his side, giving up on concealing his noises. BamBam finds the special place, putting in a second finger to hit there while scissoring Hoseok open. “Ahh, Daddy~! Daddy, Seokie gonna go pee! Nooo~” He’s hushed by a fast kiss, BamBam rolling up his sweatshirt above his nipples, to then suck on them, switching back and forth. Hoseok legs shake with the overstimulation, crying out his Daddies name as he cums. He sighs, looking down at his own cum. “Why my pee white Daddy? Seokie sick?” BamBam laughs shaking his head. “No baby you’re fine. You’ll learn when you’re a big boy.” Hoseok understands, fine knowing he’s not any form ill. “Okay~”

 

“Now, I make all your hurting go away. Time for you to help mine sunshine.” BamBam shimmies out of his pant, left only in boxers. He shifts, kneeling side by side Hoseok’s torso. Close enough that when he whips his cock out, the tip brushes against Hoseok’s bottom lip. BamBam is ready because god is this a dream come true. Hoseok sucking his cock is gonna make his life amaz–

 

“Hyung, where are you? We’ve been calling you…what the actual _fuck_.”

 

BamBam’s dreams are crushed, shoved down the drain, never to be seen again. As being caught by Yugyeom in a dirty position with little Seokie underneath times for his death sentence. “Yugyeom it’s not what you thi–ah!” BamBam moans, Hoseok beginning to kitten lick the head of his cock.

 

……

 

“I can explain!”

 

Yugyeom doesn’t reason, running straight forward back to the kitchen, likely to tell others what he witnessed. “Oh shi…Seokie, put these on.” BamBam rushes to get him clean panties, pulling his boxers up in the meantime. Wiping down his tummy with a clean tissue, still, nothing can save BamBam. As of thirty seconds later, everyone is standing at the doorway glaring deathly daggers at him, but soften when glancing at Hoseok. “Here, baby let Daddy Jaebum help.” Jaebum guides Hoseok’s legs into the two holes of the panties, sliding them nice and tidy. “Go to Yugy, so he can feed while we talk to BamBam. And it’s going to be a _long_ talk.” Hoseok smiles at him, skipping into the kitchen after having the door shut behind him. “Over here honey,” Yugyeom calls over. Hoseok heads where he is at the dining table, settling right next to him. The menu tonight is mac n’ cheese with chicken nuggets and broccoli, alongside apple juice. “Say ahh,” Yugyeom tells the little. Hoseok mimicks him in return. “Ahh!” He’s fed carefully, so he won’t get burned with the food being a bit warm. As Hoseok’s is receiving a spoonful of mac n’ cheese, a several loud screams comes from down a hall. Almost sounding like someone was being murdered. Hoseok jumps, scared something has happened. “Yugy…Seokie scawed. Daddies okay?”

 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s nothing, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP BAMBAM
> 
> RIP ME ITS LATE AND I WANNA DIE.
> 
> SUCH A BAD FIC 
> 
> (BUT I SWEAR CAREGIVING BTS WILL COME SOON
> 
> WITH MORE SCREEN TIME FOR OTHER GOT7 WITH LITTLE DIALOGUE IN THIS CHAPTER SORRY)
> 
> //dives into the core of the earth//


	5. punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYY BACK AGAIN  
> SOOO THIS IS SORT OF A FILLER BEFORE THE INTENSE STUFF HAPPEN  
> one of you guys asked for BamBam's punishment, and i did the best i could  
> though it would be too short so i added another cheesy situation with punishment for hobi (spoilers)  
> i hope it satisfies your needs  
> BUT THIS CHAP IS A BIT ANGSTY???  
> //clicks tongue// NOICE

◂◂ _Night Before_

 

BamBam really was going to die. Considering his arms were tied to the bed posts stripped to the boxers can only mean death. What such great friends he has. Ten out of ten would keep.

“So BamBam,” Jaebum cracks his finger, rolling his neck. “Yugyeom caught you red handed trying to get out baby to suck your dick, trying to take _advantage_ of him in headspace. Even we got a chance to be on the scene for your dirty action. And as a hyung, I believe you deserve a punishment.” Rest nod in agreement, getting in position.

 

“Hey! _You_ would’ve wanted Seok to give the suck if you saw him humping a pillow!” Processing the info made them feel slightly warmer under their clothes, but doesn’t excuse BamBam taking “advantage” of Hoseok. “Jinyoung, Youngjae, get the legs. While Jackson, Mark get his arms. I’ll get his nipples.” BamBam’s eyes widen hearing the word ‘nipples.’ “Wait, not the nip nops– _ahhhhhhhhh_!” He screams when Jaebum twists his nubs painfully. Meanwhile Jinyoung and Youngjae slowly pull his legs apart feeling his muscles being torn. “Fuck you guys, I trusted you– _ow_! Shit, stop, it hurts!!” BamBam’s shout is enough to be heard down the hall. His insult had Jackson and Mark reaching to digging their nails in his arms with one hand, the other tugging his pale locks. “Okay, okay, okay I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to! I won’t do Seok like that again, just stop! Spare me!” BamBam pleads for his life. “You promise?” Youngjae inputs. “Yes, yes, please let me go, this is abuse!” Enough of it all, they release him untying this hands from the spare rope. BamBam curls into a ball, rethinking his life choices, trying to find who he really is in this mortal life. “I think we gave him PTSD.” Jinyoung deadpans. “Eh, he’ll cope with it. I’m hungry!” Jackson yawns. “See ya later hoes.” He waves off, exiting the role. Reluctantly leaving one by one till’ BamBam is left with scars mentally, furthermore physically.

 

╰✦╮

 

▸▸ _Next Day ; Early Afternoon_

__

“Daddy, Daddy! Look!” Hoseok comes running up to Jaebum, plastering a page from a magazine near his face, advertising a delicate flower patterned sundress. “Very pretty Seokie!” Jaebum woos. “Yes! Can Seokie have it? Pwease?” Jaebum falters for a second, wavering how he should respond. “No Seokie. It’s pretty, but…I’m not buying it. Another time.” Hoseok frowns, face contorting into annoyance. “But Daddy always get Seokie pwesents! Seokie wants, Seokie wants!” He whines loudly. Jaebum a little frustrated, rubs his temples. “Baby, no is a _no_. Last time I’m saying it; you’re not getting the dress and that’s final.” It’s like someone hit Hoseok in the face, getting him extremely upset. He’s stomping his feet at this point, shrilling. “No! Seokie want dwess now! Daddy big meanie!” In impulse, he throws the magazine at Jaebum hitting him roughly in the face. Jaebum puts a hand to his face, groaning in pain from the impact. Hoseok eyes widen, immediately realizing what he’s done. He doesn’t see it at first, but once Jaebum reveals his face, he looks angry. Scratch that, _furious_. It sends shivers down Hoseok’s spine. He’s never seen any of his Daddies so angry. “Daddy–”

 

“Quiet. You are in big trouble mister.” He snaps. Hoseok closes his, biting his lip. He’s then suddenly thrown over Jaebum’s shoulder, soon roughly (not a single act of gentleness) put down in the corner of the room. Jaebum backs up, pointing down at the poor boy. “You are going to sit the corner for ten minutes. And if I hear a single word, or movement from there, I’m going to reset the time. Bad boy, I thought you were better than this.” Jaebum walks away casually, setting the timer grumbling. Once he’s gone, Hoseok is shaking violently, tears swelling in his eyes. His Daddy hates him, it’s his entire fault.

 

╰✦╮

 

“Really? You did all that? Damn you’re heartless.” Mark admits. Jaebum hides the side of his face into his pillow. “Gee, thanks. That sure changes on how I feel being the number one asshole caregiver in the world. God, I’m an idiot! I shouldn’t have done that.” Jaebum does enough to get up and place his right ear the door. Hoseok’s _crying_. Probably at this point sobbing. “Jesus hyung, he’s crying. It’s official. I’m the worst caregiver ever. Shoot me with an arrow!” He figures. Jaebum scratches his hair damned. “Don’t say that. He’s just not used to being in time out.”

“He’s crying. Cry-ing. Why? Because of me. He probably hates me now.” Mark disagrees. “Not true.” Jaebum faces Mark, throwing his arm out at him. “A-And what should I do? Considering his exes were pretty much like that, it just might have him thinking I’ll treat him like that forever! Fuck my life.” Mark sighs at a deadend. “Listen, if you’re going to mope all day, it won’t change the way he feels. Talk to him dammit. Get it together. Maybe then things will alright. Don’t push yourself to hard. It’s not easy being a caregiver, we all make mistakes, especially BamBam.” Jaebum silences with the statement lingering over his heads. There’s no denying, the man is correct (ninety percent of the time at most). “You’re right. Thanks hyung…um, time is almost up, better talk to him.”

 

“No problem. Now go and fix everything!” Jaebum waves him off, heading out.

 

“And Jaebum?”

 

He turns around, looking at Mark.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You’ll do fine. Just keep things calm, and everything will go well.” He salutes him, Jaebum acknowledging his well wish. “Okay. Thanks again hyung.”

 

╰✦╮

 

Hoseok felt pretty crappy for the last ten minutes. His mistake brought back negative emotions. Crying out loud. Being like this, alone, reminds him of when he was thrown away. Shut out so abruptly by those before. Will his Daddies be the same way? He’s so shaken up, he doesn’t notice Jaebum next to him till’ a hand touches shoulder. “Hey sweetie–” Hoseok jolts, terrified he’s gotten in deeper trouble than he already has. “Daddy, Seokie! Seokie won’t again! Pwease, Seokie will be a good boy! Don’t hate Seokie, Seokie will good…pwease…” He cries harder, body vibrating. Jaebum panicking, puts a finger to his lips. “Shh, shh, shh! It’s okay, baby! Daddy isn’t mad. Not anymore. Daddy…is not mad anymore.” Hoseok stops, carefully looking at Jaebum.

 

“Daddy not angwy at Seokie?” Hoseok asks timidly. Jaebum laughs, sitting closer. “No! In fact, Daddy is mad at himself more than you.” He blows out slowly. “See hon, what Daddy did was not nice, he was indeed a meanie. Seokie, I was mad because…I was scared. Scared that someone else or you could get hurt. And I love you too much to let that happen. So this is me, saying sorry to _you_. I love you soo much! But next time you do that, think baby. Timeouts are not fun, and we might have to do it cuz’ we want our lovely Seokie to be a good boy, like he always is. Saying that, Daddy might need a timeout himself. Don’t you agree?” Hoseok wipes his tears, smiling at the end giggling. “Yes~ and…Seokie pwomise no hitting. Seokie sowwy.” Jaebum lifts his hand, thumb caressing Hoseok’s cheek. “It’s fine, baby. No need to say sorry anymore. You must be tired from this.”

 

Saying that, Hoseok hangs his head drained, crying did suck the life energy from him. “Ohh, peach come here.” Jaebum coos, lifting Hoseok into his lap, cradling his head onto his shoulder. “Maybe it’s nap time for you cupcake. Take a snooze in mine.” Jaebum grunts as he gets up to carry Hoseok as he is. “Daddy?” Hoseok mumbles on the way. “What is it bunbun?” Jaebum responds softly. “Can Seokie still have pwetty dwess?”

 

Jaebum ends up buying the dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE JAEBUM I SWEAR.
> 
>  
> 
> OH AND SOME NEWS(?):  
> so ya'll want hobi to stay with got7 (which surprises me lol)  
> but bts come in next chap and kind of start off in their roles as caregivers in a way (or try to)  
> its hard to explain now but it will be more clear once i post the chap i believe  
> hope you'll like it! dw got7 will still be daddies ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> and sorry there ain't much "action" what can i say ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> in the future it will definitely happen i promise !!!  
> i just want bts to get a turn and come to terms with hobi and stop acting like asses  
> yep that's all  
> see you next time guys, and thanks for those lovely comments + sticking with this trash fic ♡♡♡


	6. hide & seek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREPARE FOR SOME SUPER TERRIBLE PLOT  
> TERRIBLE WRITING TOO BUT WHEN HAS THAT CHANGED  
> IT GETS ANGSTY HERE BTW  
> //sad airhorns//  
> WARNING: VERY SLIGHT NON-CON/DUB-CON (ITS NOT BAD I PROMISE)  
> NOW READ  
> ITS WHY YOU CAME HERE WHICH IDK WHY YOU COULD BE WATCHING ANIME OR BTS COMPLATIONS ON YT  
> ANYWAYS ENJOY YOU BREATHING ORGANISMS

It was rare of Hoseok to be the first to wake early in the morning big, farther be found sulking on the floor wrapped in his blankie helpless. 

 

Everyone silently observed him for the last half hour, wondering what to do. They all greeted their “good morning!”’s and comforting “how are you“’s seeing Hoseok’s state, but had he barely audible responses, having the seven very worried, following them up to discuss in their dorms privately.

 

“Perhaps he’s having some post-headspace depression or somethin’,” Youngjae suggests. “I don’t know guys. I just don’t like him sad…” He whispers lowly. “Will he be okay?” Mark shrugs, staring at the floor. “What should we do? I ain’t got a clue. This is the first time we’ve seen him like this. Getting him little again would work?” Jackson waves a hand. “No, no. That’s just forcing him to do something. We need to provide him something that will lighten up his mood.”

 

“But whenever we talk to him, he dismisses us!” Jaebum notes. “What will get him to talk to us?” BamBam places a fist on his palm. “We don’t need to! Instead, we _make_ him.” Jackson stares at him confused. “That’s the same as forcing. What good does that do?” The situation was a bit difficult to handle, since Hoseok can be sensitive and have mood swings. “That’s it!” Youngjae declares. “‘That’s it’ what? Got an idea?” Jinyoung admits. “Get him outside! Now, it all makes sense.” Youngjae stands up, feeling proud. “I’m a genious. You can all thank me later.” He leaves the room suddenly, grabbing their attention. “Wait, where are you going?” Yugyeom yells.

 

“To get our babe some fresh air!”

 

╰✦╮

 

Hoseok sat lamely where he was. ‘Why do they care…is it all an act? They could be using you Hoseok! Everyone does…’ Hoseok snaps out of his thought when he hears someone, Youngjae, call his name. “Hey, baby bear~! Guess what? We are going to the park today, and I am _not_ taking no for an answer!”

 

Hoseok doesn’t have time to retort, as he’s being carried bridal style to Youngjae’s. “W-Wait, what are you–”

 

“Why are you doing this?” Hoseok murmurs. “You have better free time than spending it with me…I just don’t get it.” Youngjae frowns for a second. Sad himself Hoseok continues to keep thoughts like that stuck in his head. But his expression changes into one of fondness and devotions. He holds both of Hoseok’s cheeks, making sure he is looking directly in his eyes when he speaks. “You want to know why?” Hoseok nods lightly, leaning his head on one of Youngjae’s palms. “I spend my free time with you because I care, Sugar, I know it’s still hard for you to believe me, but you’re with us. We want to help, which means you have put your part in too. And I will tell you this as many times as it takes until as well after you believe me. This goes for the others too.” He pecks Hoseok’s forehead gently, trailing down kisses to kiss neck. Hoseok gasp, fingers digging into Youngjae’s shirt. “Let’s get you pretty, princess, hmm?” (Hoseok was wearing only sweatpants and an oversized tee, which deemed inappropriate in this occasion for reasons.)

 

Hoseok again nods, allowing Youngjae to lightly seat him on the bed. “I’m  going to choose your outfit buttercup. I want to show off how beautiful Jung Hoseok is to the world, that everyone will be jealous. Stay put baby.” Hoseok cheeks didn’t stop from reddening, so he ites his bottom lip (being praised may be a small kink of his). Youngjae grins at the boy’s reaction, striding to the drawer to put together the perfect outfit for Hoseok. He pulls out an off-the-shoulder top with a short black ruffled skirt, including thigh high having tiny, cute pink bows on the top, pulling out soft white cottoned panties. Youngjae next goes placing the clothing beside Hoseok, signaling him to stand up. Just as he lifts Hoseok’s shirt up, he’s stopped. “I–I can dress myself!” Hoseok squeaks. Youngjae, is a man of respect, so he lets it be. “Alright sweetie. Privacy?” Hoseok answers by twirling Youngjae around. “Don’t l–look o–or I’ll…I’ll show you a piece of me!” He threatens weakly.

 

“I’d want to see any piece of you.” Youngjae replies smoothly. He doesn’t see it, but he’s sure Hoseok is more than flustered. With a huff, he hears the tousle of clothes being thrown onto the floor one by one. Youngjae didn’t wait long for a finger taps his shoulder (he _really_ wanted to look back, but he’s not a jerk). He turns around, least to say flabbergasted. Hoseok looks drop dead _gorgeous_ in those clothing. Sexy even, too to add on to the growing list of compliments in his mind. “Wow, pea…you  look, well, _beautiful_.” Hoseok sways his torso side to side, hands behind his back, shy under Youngjae’s gaze. “T–Thank you.”

 

“Couple things before we go! Sit down, okay?” Hoseok does, watching Youngjae go and come back with some make up. He lets Youngjae apply blush to his cheeks, swiping light pink lipstick on his lips. Lastly adding mascara upon Hoseok’s eyelashes. “There! Oh, and this.” Youngjae clips a choker with a sun charm around his neck, rubbing his hand on his shoulder. “Now my baby is all pretty! Here,” He hands Hoseok a mirror from behind. “You like it?” Youngjae questions, confident he’s done a fantastic job. Hoseok lifts to mirror to his face slowly infact, he _does_ , mention _feels_ pretty. All thanks to Youngjae. “No, I don’t like it,” Hoseok says blandly. Youngjae face falls, afraid all of his work was for nothing. But Hoseok wasn’t finished. “I love it…thank you Yugy.” He hugs the man tightly, his turn pecking his forehead. Youngjae lets out a sigh of relief. “Thank god, I thought you weren’t satisfied for a moment there.” Hoseok laughs, separating himself. “I don’t need to be satisfied, just having the seven of you with me makes me happy.”

 

Youngjae can’t help but feel warmth fill his heart from the confession. To be honest, him and the rest were a bit in the gutter before Hoseok came. He’s the real reason Youngjae wakes up every morning, ready to take care of their new lover. “Same to you pumpkin…same to you. And considering you’re all ready, shall we head out?” Youngjae leans under to bed, giving Hoseok a pair of black flats. Hoseok takes it from Youngjae’s, smiling.

 

“Yes!”

 

╰✦╮

 

The trip was not what Hoseok expected. There was much more open, much more noise than back home. “Youngjae…I don’t know if this is a good idea.” Hoseok holds Youngjae’s arm, presses against him as they enter the park’s yard. “We’ll be fine, sunshine. Walk around, watch the birds, anything! Have some fun.” Hoseok stares at him anxiously. “You’re leaving me alone!? I thought we were going on this together!” He whines.

 

“We _are_. Happens I saw an icecream truck down the road, and was going to get some for the two of us. Do you want any?” Hoseok shakes his head. “No, but you can get it yourself if you want. I can wait, really.” Youngjae raises a brow unsure. “You sure you’ll be okay? I can being you along.” Hoseok shakes his head. “No, I’ll be fine. Go get your icecream, I’m sure you’re craving it.” Yugyeom gives a shrug, kissing Hoseok quickly on the lips. “I’ll be back. Stay in the area.” He takes his leave, soon going out of Hoseok’s view within a minute. He’s decided not to go anywhere far, grounding on a bench close by.

 

It’s been about five minutes, when Hoseok notices 15 feet away, a group of four boys (teenagers, probably fifteen? Seventeen?) were looking at him. Staring between his legs like hungry wolves. He shuts his legs, tears his eyes away rapidly, pretending to enjoy the view. Then realizes;

 

He needs to go to the bathroom.

 

‘Crap. Why now? Unggg!’ He panics. Hoseok surveys the park, looking for the nearest restroom. The closest one turns out to be merely a yard away. ‘I’ll make a dash when they’re not looking. You got this Hoseok, don’t be a wuss!’ Wonderful to him, the boys had apparently lost interest in Hoseok, conversating with each other. He takes this as an opportunity, dashing towards the lavatory fast, making sure no one was looking. (There were only men’s and women’s restrooms. It would be embarrassing for someone to see him go in the men’s with his attire.) He finally goes inside, rushing inside a stall. “Oh my god that was close.” He breathes. Hoseok swore he would’ve died if he was caught. He shakes his head, going back to his main priority.

 

He’s pleased as he finishing his own business, cleaning and flushing the toilet. He exits the stall, strolling towards the sink, washing his hands with the soap provided.

 

“Well, look what we have here boys.” Comes an anonymous voice.

 

Hoseok freezes in his spot, turning off the sink. He swirls, heart sinking at the sight before him. It’s the same teens from earlier.

 

“Why such pretty lady like you doing in the men’s restroom? You looking for some real fun, aren’t ya? C’mon let’s fool around, you’ll dig it.” Hoseok keeps his cool the best he can, pointing his chin up. “I–I must have mistaken the s–igns. We all make mistakes! I–I’m sorry, if you are implying I participate in s–sexual acts with you, I’m not the r–right person. Please excuse me, I have someone to g–go to.” He stutters. ‘Leave Hoseok, leave!’ Just when Hoseok makes his way to the exit, one of the males block his way. “I need to go…again excuse me–ah!” The leader of the group (he guesses) pins him to the wall caging him. “That wasn’t an option sweeyheart.” He growls. His hands move downwards, groping his butt possessively. “Who wants the mouth? I’m sure she’s sucked cock with lips like those. Or her pussy? Sure you’d take anything that’s offered, right slut?” They all laugh, clearly entertained. If anything, Hoseok is _disgusted_ , if not violated by these sick perverts. “L–Let me go! I want my boyfriend!” Obviously ignored, Hoseok is pushed into the arms on another, one starting slowly feel up the blouse, a third pulling down his skirt. He blinks unshed tears, unprepared for whatever is in store.

 

“Yo, dickwads!”

 

Suddenly, the boy blocking the exit is punched square in the face, falling straight to the ground. Alarmed, the others flee. The punch on the other’s face is enough to scare them. “Hey, you okay? Sorry you had to go through that. Those horny idiots are only losers who only target women. Gross.” Hoseok opens his eyes, wanting to know who is speaking. The man saved him after all! “Um, thank y–…Yoongi?” Hoseok is asks bewildered. Out of anyone, his grand ex, was the one who rescused him. _Min Yoongi_. “Do I know you? Wait a…holy fuck. Hoseok, is that?” Yoongi scans his body, evident he is feeling the same. “Yes…it’s me.” Yoongi keeps on staring, making Hoseok uncomfortable. “What the hell are you wearing? Girls’ clothes, makeup? Don’t tell me you were forced?” Hoseok tries to talk, but only blabbers incorrectly. How the hell is he supposed to explain all of it to him? “That’s it! You’re coming with me.” Yoongi grabs Hoseok’s wrist, dragging him out.

 

“Wait, Yoongi, stop! Let. Go!” Hoseok tries to tug, but Yoongi is stronger. “No, you are giving everyone back at your home an explanation. You are lucky I found you, I was handing missing posters of you, and if you dare say I’m lazy I’ll–”

 

“Hey!”

 

Both turn back and Hoseok recognizes it to be Youngjae, looking livid as ever(more than Jaebum). “That’s my _boyfriend_. I suggest you let him go if you don’t things to get ugly.” Yoongi is surprised, someone like him using the term boyfriend on Hoseok. Distracted, Hoseok manages to rip himself from Yoongi, embracing Youngjae who returned the favor. “Who are you?” Yoongi squints his eyes accusingly at Youngjae. Hoseok whispers something into his partner’s ears, making his expression harden further.

 

“Min, I believe we have a lot to talk about. Better call your buddies for this too.”

 

╰✦╮

 

They knew _they_ were going to come over. Yet never knew exactly when. BamBam was the first to get the message from Youngjae, frightened this happened early. By all means he had to tell them what he got. Coming up to the point their doorbell rang. Loved ones together with guests likely behind that door. Mark decided to be the one to answer it. Caught off guard when Hoseok was the first to run inside to any room there was, shutting the door vociferously. He’s shock, but Youngjae follows, Mark knowing he’d take care of Hoseok.

 

Meanwhile, six other new faces stanced awkwardly at their door step. “Ah, come in. Make yourselves at home.” They acknowledge Mark, making their way inside into the living room. Jackson, Jinyoung, Yugyeom, BamBam and Jaebum already made themselves comfortable. “Here, take a seat. You may be here awhile.” Mark wasn’t trying to intimidate them in anyway, only tell the truth! After all, Hoseok is the one who ran away and found alone by BamBam.

 

“Sorry I’m late!” Youngjae makes his appearance, Hoseok hoisted in his arm hooked under his thighs (this time changed into a short ducky onesie with white and yellow striped knee socks). Hoseok was bubbling his lips, wailing his arms up and down, mumbling jumbled phrases. Similar to what a baby would so. Youngjae takes a spot at the end of the sofa, resting Hoseok on his lap facing his way. “Continue.” Youngjae says. He’s ready to listen despite giving his attention to Hoseok. “So, you’re here for Hoseok?” Jackson inquires. The men opposite from him share glances. Yoongi (surprise) was silently chosen to be the one to answer. “Yes. We’d be pleased if we have him ba–” He stops midsentence distracted by Youngjae’s actions. He’s cooing Hoseok at the moment, picking his up, then bringing him back down. Swinging him in a sense, which Yoongi found _stupid_. “Can you not do something childish? I don’t think he enjoys being handled like that.” He growls. “Yoongi! We came to have a civil conversation!” Seokjin scolds.

 

“No, Seokjin, it’s fine. That’s your name right? It seems your Yoongi dude has no sense of what Seokie likes. And I’m pretty sure I didn’t yell at him over broken watermelon,” Seokjin winces. “A damn game,” Maknae line feel their hearts shatter slimly. “Or over freaking _scribbled paper_. Isn’t that right skittles? You happy honey bun?” Youngjae brushes his nose on Hoseok’s, the little letting out joyful noises clapping. “Yes, Daddy! Seokie happy!”

 

It’s funny to him. How someone once ungrateful, is begging to have something back that was their in fucking up.

 

“Oh, so now you’re teaching him _Daddy_?” Unexpected, it came from Taehyung. “Fucking pathetic.” He seethed. “Youngjae,” Jinyoung warns. “Don’t start.” Here’s the thing; when Youngjae is mad, he’s _mad_. Meaning whatever he’s upset about, won’t pause him from showing his emotion. He’s rather protective. Youngjae lifts Hoseok down onto the floor farther away, taking out a transparent back with his building blocks. Something to draw his mind somewhere else. “Sweeties, play with these, m’kay?” He complies to him. “Okay~” While Hoseok takes them out, Youngjae approaches Taehyung, grabbing him the the collar of his shirt. “I don’t know who the _hell_ you’re standing up for, but you don’t know shit in what Hoseok has been through cuz’ of your petty asses being butthurt over bullshit even a kid can handle. So I suggest you keep your mouth shut till’ we explain why he’s like this, and why it’s okay. Not gross you idiot.” Jungkook glooms jumping between them, pulling them apart. “How about you give us space? For all we know you could be using him!”

 

“Using him?” Yugyeom exclaims. “We’ve been loving him more than you ever could! He’s _our_ babe. No wonder you’re exes! God, never expected you to be salty.” Jungkook heaves. “Salty? Over my dead body you prick!” Soon, everyone is breaking out into a war, yelling insults or pushing each other. It didn’t last very long, as a loud cry over all the noise sounded the room. They were petrified someone had died at first, but soften when they see Hoseok bawling, endless river of tears running down his face. Jimin was the closest, and was going to comfort him. But what pushed out of the way, Jaebum bringing Hoseok over to the couch, cradling him. Jinyoung hands helps, sliding in a pacifier into Hoseok’s mouth (which he accepts). “If you really want to know…sit down.” They do, eager to understand why Hoseok is different from the Hoseok before. Jaebum breathes through his nose. “He’s what some would say little space. It’s a type of headspace. One where he’d regress into the mind of a child. Reason for the Daddy part. It’s how he sees us. Most important part is right now he’s the equivalent to a little babe. You yell at him, it’s the same as yelling at a kid. This is why he left. He was too afraid to be rejected if he admitted this to you guys. Hence running away was the best plan in his book. Understand?”

 

“Yeah, we do.” Namjoon replies. “We apologize for calling you such things. Like before…we really miss him. We realize how happy he is here, and if he wants to stay, he can stay.” Yoongi is the only person who disagrees. “What? Joon, you can’t just say that. After finally finding him when he–”

 

“Yoongi, shut up!” Namjoon snaps. “Do you care about Hoseok, at all? Or do you just want to get him back like some sort of trophy. Look at him.” Yoongi looks over, and sees Hoseok _is_ happy. He’s already calm in the other man’s arms. It hurts. A lot. None of it is Hoseok’s fault, it’s his. “I–I do. I was so impulsive on getting him back, I never actually thought about him. We’ll take our leave. Let’s go…thank you for the invitation.” Yoongi is about ready to leave, but is stopped. “Hey wait!” He looks back at Jackson, who’s holding out…a baby bottle?

 

“Feed him the warm milk. You guys deserve it. Hoseok may be with us, but you’re more than welcome to be part of his life. I see no reason now to kick you out. Take it.” Yoongi is hesitant at first, yet takes the bottle. Hoseok has already been put on Jimin’s lap, both satisfied where they were. “Hyung! He’s so cute~”

 

“He is…” Yoongi kneels, taking out the paci, replacing it with the bottle. Hoseok wasn’t happy at first, until he finally suckled the bottle. Drinking the opaque liquid contently with the help of Yoongi holding the bottle. He never would’ve expected in his life to do this. It felt…special. He wishes he could do this more. “Oh Hoseok I’m so sorry…please forgive me.” Hoseok looks over to see Yoongi silently crying. It’s almost if he knew what he was feeling, and wrapped his delicate fingers around one of Yoongi’s as a sign of comfort. “So,” Mark says. “We were thinking Hoseok could switch back and forth at ours and yours. We’ll give you a list of what you need to take care of him.”

 

“Hoseok okay with that though?” Jimin asked curious. Yugyeom hums. “Even though he’s in little space, he understands what you’re saying. From what I see, he looks fine by it. Hoseok is too good for this world…” Everyone sees eye-to-eye. Yoongi smiles, stroking Hoseok’s hair.

 

“Yeah, he really is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //screams @ shitty ending(?)///
> 
> WELL THAT HAPPENED.
> 
> BRB GONNA CRINGE RIGHT OUT THE FRONT DOOR AT MY "CREATIVITY" 
> 
> //cries in a ditch deeper than the earth's core//


	7. requests open!

hey you.

 

 

yeah _you_.

 

 

it's me, author-nim.

or yuzuki.

idk my lovely potatos .3.

 

 

 

you see...i may or may not be running out of ideas. so i am giving you a chance to direct my story wherever! :D

 

 

you can request any situation you'd like! for ex: fluff, smut (┬┴┬┴┤ ͜ʖ ͡°) ├┬┴┬┴), angst, setting, time and place etc. (combination of anything honestly)

 

even the group/specific people you want in it. please, don't be afraid to ask~

 

i am all open! request as many things as you'd like and i'll see what i can do. 

 

again, thank you for reading this story! and sorry this isn't another chapter D:

 

 

 

have a wonderful morning/afternoon/evening/night/other time of the day it is rn by the time ou read this :)

 

 

bye! gotta blast!

//flies away on a jetpack//

 

 

-yuzuki or whatever you whatever you want to call me :)


	8. tag, you're it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request:  
> ❝maybe hoseok gets jumped by these assholes when he's out running errands because he says that he's "not that little" and then bts gets all worried and mad and treats his wounds very very gently and stuff? and then cuddling and kisses afterward.❞
> 
> (the asshole from the last chapter if you're wondering guys)
> 
> you got it !
> 
> hope this is what you wanted, i apologize if i miss any key points you wanted in this request  
> this is my first time doing this kind of thing -3-
> 
> warning: a bit of bullying (of course, poor hobi is gonna be jumped)  
> it was fun writing it tho !!!!  
> hope you enjoy :)

This week Hoseok is to stay with his original lovers, who he willingly chose to be with to take care of him. (Technically they’re back together by now, but it doesn’t change his relationship with his other… _ahem_ , Daddies.) Evening was near, and it was about ready to prepare supper. Supposedly Jin was going to make Gimbap tonight, but he hadn’t gone grocery shopping yet to buy the missing ingredients.

 

“I charge one of you run to the store and get these things,” Jin announces, waving a small piece of paper, likely to have the fundamentals needed written down. “Why can’t you do it?” Taehyung argues. Personally, he is in too much of a mood to get up from the couch. He’s perfectly comfortable snuggling with Jimin and Jungkook. “Because Taehyung, last time I checked, I’m the one cooking in this house. Hmm, may I also remind you, I’m not the one who tried to stuff _five_ slices of bread inside a single slot toaster.” Taehyung gapes, feeling attacked by the statement. “Hey, that was once! Can’t a man be curious?”

 

“Says the man who believes there are bunnies _breathing_ on the fucking _moon_.” Jimin quips. “Plus believe ‘those who can’t be seen’ are watching are every move.” Namjoon adds along the conversation. “Really? Please tell us who broke my mug given to me Christmas day, also being the _same_ exact person who bought it.” Namjoon glares at Yoongi, smirk plastered on his face. Damn him. “At least I don’t get triggered over scribbled paper.” He shoots back. “Not cool! Don’t give me PTSD, thank you very much.” Yoongi states seriously.

 

“I have crippling depression.”

 

“Shut your mouth before I shove a shoe down you’re esophagus, Jeon.”

 

Jungkook laughs. As much as he loves Yoongi, he can’t help but fucking with him on a daily basis. “Fine, whatever you say, _Mint_.”

 

“Yah, show some respect to your elders! And if you’re going to make fun of how I dye my hair, do a better job.” Yoongi is still clueless how he even met this kid. Jin on the other hand, was frustrated. _He_ is clueless how idiotic his children (yes, they are experienced [ _wink wink_ ] fetuses in his eyes) can utterly be. “Be all ears you fuckin’ homestucks! I need my shit, and I need it fast. So either you starve, or get to eat. Who’s it gonna be to get it?”

 

“Me! Me! I’ll get it!”

 

Hoseok comes running down the stairs, wearing basic tee as well gym shorts, excited he’d go on an adventure a.k.a single man errand. “Hyung…I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Jimin confessed honestly. “You can get hurt. Remember last ti–” Hoseok scoffs. “Last time my butt! I may fall into headspace, but I’m not that little, I swear! Am I witnessing you even volunteering? No.” They exchange worried looks. It’s not that they aren’t allowing Hoseok to go outside at all, they just don’t want to fuck up to have him be hurt again. At least some support before they know he’s ready to travel alone. “Hoseok, I know you want to go out alone I get it. But we have to make sure you are a hundred percent safe. So, stay home.” Yoongi tried to reason with Hoseok, yet he knows how stubborn he can be when he’s big. “Oh, so you don’t trust me? I’ll prove it to you then!” He walks over snatching the list from Jin’s hand. “I’ll pay it with my own money too. I got enough to get everything. Then it’ll prove how I can be responsible! Be back soon, and don’t think of coming after me! About time I take care of myself, isn’t it? I can do this, I promise. Love you guys!” Hoseok walks out the door, blowing a kiss. He knows he can do this.

 

╰✦╮

 

He can’t do this. How the hell was he supposed to know the closest grocery store was two miles away? Constantly having to ask for directions. His legs were wearing and he about ready to pass. That’s just overreacting though. Hoseok actually made it to the store luckily, entering through the automatic doors. He felt the breeze of the AC gushing through. Better, he forgot to bring a jacket. Lucky him. He shakes his head, looking down at the list written clearly in what he recognized as Jin’s handwriting.

 

 

**_ Ingredients Needed _ **

_▪ 2 small bags of sesame seeds_

_▪ 1 shaker of sea salt_

_▪ 1 bottle of sesame oil_

_▪ 2 bags of short grain rice_

_▪ 5 containers of roasted seaweed sheets_

‘This shouldn’t be so bad.’

 

Great thing it wasn’t. Hoseok managed to find all the ingredients with little to no help. During shopping nonetheless, he had some paranoia of getting the impression he was being watched. He looked side to side, front and back as he was checking out of the self-register. ‘Stop it Hoseok! You’re just imagining things…just got to prove you’re a capable adult. Then you won’t have to be babied twenty-four seven!’ He pats his face, trying to get himself out of the pit of negativity beginning to flow into his mind. Hoseok exhaled, checking he had everything in the grocery back, before heading the same way he came here. Hoseok would be fine…if it weren’t so dark out. He hadn’t realized he’s taken that much time. He could only rely on the street lamps lighting his path. About halfway, he heard faint footsteps trailing behind him. He stops, whipping his head around, anxiety crawling up his skin maybe someone or someones _is_ watching him. But when he turns around, there is nobody in sight. It still doesn’t stop from giving him chills.

 

“Hello?” He hollers. There’s a slight echo in voice. The streets are bare, no one but Hoseok can be strolling down these streets. “Anyone there?” Hoseok tries again. Now he’s scared, wanting to head hope asap. He’s about ready to walk when the back of his collared shirt is pulled into a dark alleyway. Dropping all of the contents he carried in his hands. Hoseok stumbles for a second, but his balance was easily lost. A fist comes flying, punching him in his lower jaw. He falls onto his back, this time, a couple kicks to the stomach. “Please,” he cries. “Let me go, I want to go h–” Hoseok didn’t finish, being rewarded a kick to his right temple. Hell did it hurt (not that the previous blows didn’t).

 

“Lookie here! That bitch in the mens’ restroom guys…who would’ve guessed _she_ was a _he._ Ha, I think it’s a little late for you to be walkin’ around in the dark, baby.”

 

Oh god. It’s those guys. Hoseok wonder if anything can get worse. Calling him baby? He’d only ever allow his significant others call him that. Never from petty, horny boys. “Stop…I…I…,” ‘Oh noo! I’m slipping!’ He dreads. “I want my Daddies…I want them vewy bad!” He cried.

 

Scared. Powerless. Weak. He hates it, he hates it so much. They were right. He should’ve stayed home with them. Hoseok would’ve eaten by now, surrounded by his loved ones. Then, a kick snaps him into reality again.

 

“Little bitch has Daddies? Oh, you’re in for it babe. Let me show you how real Daddies work.” The one of the other boys teased. Horror covered Hoseok as the leader literally _tore_ Hoseok’s shirt in half from the collar. He knew it was now and never, and decided to have the gut to kick the boy’s precious apples, making his groan in pain. He took this chance, grabbing the lid of a nearby trashcan, throwing it for at the jumpers distraction, running home as fast as he can forgetting the needed groceries. Considering Hoseok’s speed, he made it to the front door in less than five minutes, knocking on the door rapidly. A “coming!” comes from the other side, being Jin to open the door. “Excuse me, it is late and I’d like it if you– _oh my god_! Hoseok, what happened?” Jin heart broke it two looking at Hoseok, sniffling tears, injured and afraid. “Ge in baby bear, let’s get you fixed up.” He aided the younger, guiding him into the house. He had some explaining to do.

 

 

╰✦╮

 

“We shouldn’t have let you go out there alone. That was a dumb decision.” Yoongi rants. “I’m f-fine hyung! I’m home.”

 

Hoseok is a terrible liar. They know that by now.

 

“How does fine match a busted lip, and bruises to the stomach and head? You have to be careful or shit like this happens. You even fell into headspace! What could you do then?!” He directs a palm at his wounds that were being tended by Jin and Jimin on the sofa (very gently, as if Hoseok is the most fragile thing on earth), exemplifying his point. “He’s right angel, things couldv’e gotten a lot worse if you didn't make it. What did you think you could get out of it?” Namjoon backs up. “Nam’s is right,” Jimin repeats. “You _really_ could've gotten. Imagine all this shit that we would deal with too! Goodness gracious.”

 

Hoseok stares wide eyed before sniffling again. “I’m sorry…” Hoseok whimpers. “I just want to show how good I can take care of myself…I’m so stupid.” His eyes begin to shine unshed tears, capturing their attention. “Shit, Hoseok this isn’t your fault. Uh, hm…baby… we tend to say things without thinking straight. So let me re-word this: We, as your caregivers, want you to be safe. Safe as in not hurt. Whether it’d be physical, emotional or even mental. You never know if you can become little. Don’t blame yourself for things you can’t control, it happens. Please understand we’re doing this protect you, got it?” Hoseok concurs Yoongi’s logic. “Yeah, I do. Thank you, hyung.” Yoongi pets his hair listening, helping put disinfecting alcohol on the wounds.

 

Hoseok after few minutes is patched up, ready to heal. “How about we get take out tonight. Sunshine gets to choose. What you want baby bear?” Jin threads his fingers through Hoseok’s locks, kissing his hair. “Gimbap~” He sing-songs elated, cheeks tickling pink. “Whatever you want boo.” Jin mutters affectionately. “Wait with me Hobi-ah! Cuddle with me~!” Taehyung tangles himself on Hoseok’s lap, pressing warm pair of lips covering Hoseok’s own.  Unable to do anything except sit there until Taehyung pulls away. “TaeTae…” Hoseok whines. “My turn!” Jungkook nudges Taehyung over, placing a chase kiss over his ear, nipping it sensually. “K–Kookie, not here!”

 

“Hey Hobi, look at _me_.” Hoseok this time gazes at Namjoon hazily, who sat between his legs, kissing his thighs at a medium pace. “Not you too Joonie!” Hoseok mewls. The man simply nuzzles his thick hams, placing a hand on his knee. “Why are you so cute hyung? It should be illegal!”

 

“We all know that! Now excuse me, I believe it is me who shows how a _real_ kiss works.” Jimin leans to grab the back of Hoseok’s, smashing their mouth together. Both synchronize in movement, more intimate by the second. It was the  _tongue_  gliding against his bottom lip Hoseok snapped to his senses. That and his lip was still bandaged from the wounds inflicted. (Jimin despises being mentioned about his height, but for someone as short as him, he can really take the cake for being the one in control. Hoseok knows from past events in their bedrooms.) “Wonderful Jimin, but we’d be glad if you didn’t go after Hoseok tonight. He’s tired.” Yoongi chastises, pulling the man away.

 

“A–Ah…thank again guys. It means a lot to me. I’m glad to have met you all. I–I love you.” Yoongi felt himself melt at the tiny confession. “I feel the same too, Hobi.” Yoongi leans in slowly. It was a peck, quicker and softer than the rest of the kisses he’d received that from the others. “I love you too. More than you think.”

 

“He really does Hobi-hyung! Definitely in more than you think!” Jungkook confirms. “Sometime I can hear him moan your name while he jer–”

 

“ ** _D i e_**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is life.
> 
> i need j-j-jesuussss.
> 
> sorry for mistake i'm tired lmao that fatigue life
> 
> also apologize it wasn't as cuddle-ish or good. pls don't hate me ;;
> 
> //dumps self in lava//


	9. playdate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request:  
> ❝hello! I would like to request a fluffy chapter of little seokie meeting up with another little! I would like it to be zelo from b.a.p because I know they are friends irl!  
> I'm not sure the setting?? maybe a playdate at the bts house? thank you!❞
> 
> okay !
> 
> i tried my best, ik it's short  
> hope this covers up everthing you wanted  
> enjoy this attempted fluff !!!
> 
> (this is terrible in my opinion so apologies beforehand  
> mistakes too it's literally 2AM rn)

Jungkook was eating cereal for lunch, when his phone began to ring. He takes his phone off from the island, placing it next to his ear. “Hello? Himchan-hyung! Hey man, how are you? Its been awhile. What’s up?”

 

“Really? Wow, he okay?”

“Oh, I see, I see. Yeah, I’m sure he’d be more than happy to have him over.”

“What time?”

“No problem! M’kay, bye bye.”

 

With that, Jungkook hangs up, resuming back to his bruch-ful meal.

 

“Daddy?” Hoseok comes around the corner suddenly, revealing himself by the doorway. He’s been eavesdropping closely, curious whom he may be speaking to. “Who on the phone?” Hoseok asks aloud. “Seokie, you’re here!” Jungkook perks. “I was going to tell you, remember Junhong?” Hoseok’s face lights up at the name, jumping lively. “Junhong~! I wuv Junhong! Junhong best fwiend~” Jungkook’s heart explodes seeing Hoseok so ecstatic. “Me too angel. But lately, he’s been feeling blue lately. Like…sad.” He clarifies (the little isn’t in the best state to tell an emotion from a color). Hoseok tilts his head in concern. “JunJun bwu? Why?”

 

Jungkook shrugs. “I’m not sure baby, so me and Himchan-hyung both settled in that Junhong will come and play at ours for the day. Are you okay with that?” Hoseok breaks out into a full toothed smile. “Un! Seokie vewy happy Junhong coming!” Jungkook praises him a bit. “That’s good baby! Such a good baby boy! Your friend is coming very soon, why don’t you get dressed out of your jammies.” Hoseok nods with a determined face. “Hoh! Seokie get dwessed to make JunJun no…um…no more sad! Seokie will make JunJun happy!” He leaves on his way waddling to the bedroom he shares with Jimin and Taehyung, before then stopping abruptly realizing. “Daddy?” Jungkook looks up at Hoseok, taking a spoonful in his mouth. “Yes?”

 

Hoseok puts his arms behind his back, twisting his feet as he looks at his caregiver shyly. “Seokie need hewp dwessing up.” Jungkook chuckles light heartedly. “Fine pancake, let’s get you ready.”

 

╰✦╮

 

Less than an hour later, the doorbell rings. Jungkook was already on his to answer, though Hoseok more excited than ever, beats him to it. “I get it!” Hoseok twists the knob, pulling the door open revealing Himchan, Junhong hiding behind him. “Himchan oppa! JunJun!” He shouts.

 

Hoseok runs over, hugging the older out of the two, switching after to crush a more intense hug with Junhong. “Hoseok, what did I tell you about your manners? Invite the guests, greeting them kindly. Let’s let go of Junhong.” Jungkook reviles. He tries to tear him away from Junhong, unfortunately failing, Hoseok already dragging him inside the house. Jungkook sighs stressed. “Don’t worry about it,” Himchan waves off. “Junhong feels the same, just a little introverted expressing it. When I told him about coming over here, his mood actually improved somewhat.”

 

“Really? Wow, never would’ve guessed. Um, eight is it?” Jungkook hits, making sure he’s got the correct time. “Mhmm! I’ll pick Junhong up around eight.” Himchan confirms. “Alright, bye hyung! See you later!” Himchan bids his farewell, returning to his car, driving away straight after.

 

“Let’s only hope.” Jungkook prays.

 

╰✦╮

 

Junhong sat on the bed as he watched Hoseok snatching toys in the opposite side of the room for them to play with. Focusing on his friend, it hasn’t fully occurred to him how grateful he is to know him. There’s so much about Hoseok that has him wonder how its all possible to be that positive. Not to mention…

 

“Hobi looks so pretty.” He blurts out, referring to Hoseok’s outfit for the day (consisting of a red beanie, a white sweater with the sleeves bunching up at the end making adorable sweater paws, and short shorts. Short enough to show _excessive_ skin.)

 

 

The compliment caught both off guard, making the latter blush flattered. Even so, Junhong embarrassed having spoken without thought. “T–Thank you JunJun. JunJun vewy cute too!” Hoseok giggles. It’s Junhong turn to feel flustered. He didn’t feel his outfit matched well. Skinny jeans with a button up tee _plus_ suspenders? Doesn’t equal to the amount of cuteness Hoseok has. “No…JunJun not cute.  JunJun no fun.” Junhong argues bitterly. Hoseok giggles die down, crawling next to his friend concerned. “When Junhong sad, Hobi sad. An’…Hobi want Junhong happy! Junhong Hobi’s fun fwiend evewyday, no mahtew what!”

 

Junhong simply stares confuzzled. It’s quite rare of Hoseok to call him by his full name. It only happens when he gets serious. Hoseok crawls on the opposite side, giving his absolute favorite teddy to Junhong (from what he knew). “JunJun need Teddy mow den’ Hobi.” Junhong feels the furry material in his hands, shocked a plush Hoseok _really_ loved was being delivered to him personally. “Hoseok…”

 

Junhong’s eyes start to water. Next thing he knows, he crying in Hoseok’s lap, gripping tightly onto his top. “Iss okay to cwy JunJun!,” Hoseok soothes caressing his back. “Hobi ‘ight hewuh. Thewu, thewu…” He doesn’t mind, even it takes all their playtime to get Junhong smiling again. Coming down the pike, Junhong gets a hold, wiping away the tears. “Thank you!”

 

Hoseok laughs, allowing himself to be straddled between his thighs by Junhong, chest to chest. Intertwining fingers together, nuzzling against each other’s cheeks showing great affection. The action was intimate, yet sweet. Weirdly skin ship was a special way for both Hoseok and Junhong bond closer, neither intending to explore sexual tendencies. But how the hell can they tell the difference? Wrestling playfully in the position, Junhong glances at Hoseok’s ears, mesmerized the way they bend a little was the cutest thing. Attracted, he ghosts a breath over Hoseok’s ear, hence nibbling it gingerly. “Ungh~ JunJun, Hobi tickle!” Hoseok wiggles beneath him. Junhong worried, pulls away sitting. “Hobi okay? JunJun hurt Hobi?” He asks frantic. Hoseok shakes his head, content Junhong would care so much for his wellbeing. “No~ Hobi good~ Ya, JunJun, want to pway?” Junhong nods frantically, getting off the mattress to follow Hoseok. He opens the closet, hauling a semi-heavy bin out of the closet, popping the lid right off. Exhibiting the many other toys his Daddies spoil to get him. Taking off his beanie, he replaces it with a (plastic) maroon gemmed princess crown. Placing one similar (except red) on Junhong’s head. “Hobi is the pwincess, JunJun the pwince!” On board, Junhong buys into the roleplay, retrieving a sword and shield, while Hoseok shimmies on a baby pink tutu. “JunJun pwotect pwincess Hobi!” Junhong declares, forever representing Hoseok’s knight in shining armor.

 

╰✦╮

 

“I don’t give two shits, I call another round!” Taehyung testifies angrily. Jungkook snickers. “It’s your loss. Bowser isn’t even a good character, unless someone who actually knows what they’re doing.” Taehyung clenches his jaw, baring his teeth at Jungkook. “I know exactly what I’m doing! I can with all the characters. Isn’t that right hyung?”

 

Jimin peers over blankly. For the last five minutes, he’s only heard both Taehyung and Jungkook over Mario Kart. Jungkook won because apparently he managed to get a Bob-omb last second and use it on Taehyung to get in first place. “I understand but is this really something you should fight about? I’m sure you guys know better.” Jimin blands. Taehyung despite freaks out. “No, you don’t understand! I get _coin_ , after _coin_ , after _coin_ , and this,” Taehyung indicates to Jungkook. “–sonuvabitch gets a fucking Bob-omb! It’s so bullshit! Sorry I’m spitting everywhere, I’m super pissed. God, I wish everyone you love gets eaten by a Chain Chomp.” Jungkook furrows his brows in a ‘what the fuck?’ He questions how he’s younger than Taehyung. “Wouldn’t that include you…?” Taehyung scowls, hitting him on the shoulder. “Shut up coconut headass.”Jimin rolls his eyes having enough. Acting as the _responsible adult_ ,  he wanders over to check on what the little could be doing.

 

“Yay~”

 

Hoseok, out of nowhere, comes jogs past Jimin, leaping to the couch. “JunJun, save me~!” Junhong lets out a holler, chasing after Hoseok, wrapping his arms around him protectively. Jimin approaches them openly. “Hey pwincess–”

 

“Only pwince JunJun cahw Hobi prwincess!” Junhong evil eyes Jimin, pointing his sword threateningly his way. The man is baffled by the behavior, and tries to shrug it off. “Well, then…can Daddy be a prince Hobi?”

 

“ **No**.”

 

Hoseok answers with such a stoic voice, Taehyung and Jungkook burst of laughing, clutching their stomachs. Jimin wants to cry because damn, he hasn’t been rejected like that in a long time. Who says no to a sexy mochi? Nobody. “Hobi, why not? I’m old enough to be prince.” Jimin debates. Hoseok exhales dramatically. “Evewyone know Daddy too small to be a pwince.” By now, the other two are on floor wheezing. “Shut up you guys, I am big! Bigger in places you never thought of.” Without saying, it’s clear what Jimin’s referring to yet—

 

“Where?” Junhong buzzes.

 

One word, and it’s a knockdown for Jimin. Hoseok and Junhong pay no mind to the (at the moment) three on the floor, and head back. It’s only time before Junhong leaves.

 

╰✦╮

 

“Psst, Hoseok. Junhong.” Taehyung shakes the drained littles awake. Hoseok wrings away, cuddling closer to Junhong. “Hey, hey. Junhong, Daddy Himchan is here.” Ignored, Taehyung does what’s last; picking up Junhong and walk away. Hoseok feels the warmth around him wash away, making him anxious. “JunJun?” He scrambles, grabbing his favorite teddy, hot on Taehyung’s tail. Around the hallway, Hoseok sees Junhong handed carfully to Himchan. “JunJun…” Hoseok runs over, trying to take sleepy Junhong. Taehyung nevertheless picks him up, stopping him from letting that happen. “Daddy…”

 

“Not now baby. Junhong’s tired.” Hoseok can’t get his point through, so he hands the teddy over to Himchan. “Teddy needs JunJun.” Himchan is held back to take, but Hoseok keeps shoving it towards him. “Okay. I’ll give this to Junhong when he wakes up. I’m hundred percent sure he’ll be happy.” Himchan flashes a smile, thanking the two, parties bidding their farewells. Taehyung shuts the door once they leave, taking Hoseok back to bed. “Daddy?”

 

Taehyung tucks Hoseok in slowly, giving him another plush besides his favorite one he had given away. “Yes?”

 

“I wuv you.” He draws, yawning.

 

“I love you too. Sleep tight, my sweet cinnamon roll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoseok in girl clothes/roles are my thing, don't judge.
> 
> G OD MY WRI TIN G IS BA D 
> 
> euthanize me :')
> 
> //cries//


	10. unhappy refrain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first off guys; heeyyy i'm back from the dead  
> sorry i had my cousins from different states stay at my house +  
> yesterday i had my wisdom teeth removed so i'm sort of in pain yay  
> anyways i gotta say the ending is sort of rushed because i wanted to post something and taking so many meds than i normally do make me go everywhere so bear with me please
> 
>  
> 
> request:  
> ❝Yah! Poor JIMINIE ;-; is it possible if we could somehow explore this further where Jimin is all butt hurt about that situation and like low-key distances himself from Hobi to put his ego back together but of course little Hobi notices ya know, but not at first? Pleaseuuuuuu I know this sounds more like a request now but I can just imagine it and I can see the wonder ful angst and the later on coming fluff that you can totally write, but I totally understand if you wouldn't do it! This story is amazing!!! And this some-what request is coming from a hardcore jihope shipper lol❞
> 
> i tried my best ~  
> hope you like it !!
> 
> warning: slight violence, injuries

Jimin sat in the kitchen in thought, Hoseok’s words from the day before ringing through his head in an endless loop.

 

_No._

 

Such a flat answer. Disappointing, resentful, annoyed. That’s what ‘no’ can make someone feel.

 

_Evewyone know Daddy too small to be a pwince._

 

It’s so stupid it makes Jimin mad. He’s contemplating over words his own _little_ said. God, he can’t go back to being insecure. Not now. ‘I can be a prince…and I’ll prove I can!’

 

“Hello! Earth to Jimin!” He received a smack on the shoulder from Jin. “Oh…sorry. I was thinking.” He sighed, running his hand through his hair (a casual habit of his). “Whatcha thinking about?” Jin buzzes. Jimin brushes off Jin’s question, standing up abruptly, heading towards his room. “I’m going to the gym. And don’t consider twice following me.” Jin takes in the information slowly. “But, we’re supposed to take Hoseok out today!” Jimin doesn’t reply after that, response being the slam of the front door thirty seconds later. Jin had his mouth at a thin line. He swears, being the eldest can be pain sometimes.

 

╰✦╮

 

Jimin rested himself on the bench, dabbing his towel around his face, wiping off the excessive amount of sweat. Soaking the back of his gray tank top midway. Including the edges of his basketball shorts. Like this, he’ll define himself as someone charming and strong. Working hard instead of being unproductive like Hoseok.

 

Hoseok…

 

‘Stop it! Don’t bring him into this! He’s not important now. Work on yourself.’ Jimin believed he had spent enough hours ( _four_ hours exactly) of exercising, ready to leave only to be stopped by an unknown woman. “Hey,” she greeted politely. “You new around here? I haven’t seen you before.” Jimin was caught off guard. So quickly such a pretty lady would approach him. Park Jimin. “A–Ah, yeah. Just thought maybe I should go back to my old routine.” Half a lie. There was a point where Jimin had begun working out daily, but stopped when he came around his boyfriends. Meaning taking care of Hoseok as well, which meant less ‘me time.’ He never really thought about it, but the more he does the more it irritates him. “Me too! I’ve been feeling out of shape, so I decided to come here. Been doing it for quite awhile now. Oh, didn’t even introduced myself! Silly me!” She subsequently offers a hand. “Name’s Kang Seulgi.” She introduces. Jimin without hesistation, takes her hand in mutual accord.

 

“Park Jimin. Pleasure is all mine.” He gives Seulgi a charming smile, sending a tiny wink her way. Flirting playfully always has them coming back. “Well _Jimin_ ,” Seulgi rolls his name of her tongue. “I’m sure you mind taking me out for coffee? As friends.” It sounded as she painted the word ‘friend’ in a precise note to be no further than acquaintances. For reason, Jimin didn’t see a problem.

 

“Sure, sounds fun.” He replies smoothly.

 

They exchanged numbers, departing ways peacefully. This was just the beginning of a grave mistsake.

 

╰✦╮

 

Later knowing Seulgi, Jimin has devoted his time spending it with her and the gym. Resulting him to avoid Hoseok. He didn’t really know at the time Jimin was doing that, just thought his Daddy needed his own time. But as time flew, Hoseok began to have doubts growing by each rejection by each attempt to make contact with him.

 

** 1 **

 

Hoseok comes running over the front door when he hears someone, Jimin, come back late one evening from how he’s be spending his days - Seulgi.

 

“Daddy come pway wit meee~!” He demanded. He held several stuffed animals in his arms, waiting for Jimin to accept his wish (as he _always_ does), but is met with tired, cold eyes. “No. I’m not in the mood. M’tired after today…let me get some rest, okay?” Hoseok excitement bared down, feeling disappointed Jimin dismissed him in stone manner. “O-Okay,” He stammered. “Goodnight Daddy.” Jimin glances one last time without interest, albeit Hoseok’s adieu. “Thanks.” To say nothing of, Jimin leaves Hoseok standing alone. “Iss okay Hobi,” Hoseok assures himself. “Daddy tiwed, n’ he need sweep. Wight, Mistew Fluffy?” He asks him bunny plushy, running back to play all by himself in the quiet household.

 

** 2 **

 

Jimin was going to have an appointment with Seulgi today, but instead Namjoon pushed him into staying with Hoseok for the morning till’ he was done dealing with some business. Either way, it made Jimin vexed having to deal with Hoseok. Which has never happened before. _Ever._ Hoseok is the most important person to him, so even he can’t understand why he feels like this.

 

“Daddy, feed me!” Hoseok had distinct troubles of feeding himself, so one of his caregivers needed to do so for him. “You’re old enough to feed yourself Hoseok. Sooner or later you’ll have to be a big boy.” Jimin counters smartly. Hoseok starts to sink in seat. “Awight Daddy…” Hoseok grabs the fork shakily, trying to aim the rice at his mouth. He continuously fails, instead making a mess of himself. Jimin _not moving an inch_ to help the poor little. Jimin’s phone started ringing, and that’s when he smiles.

 

Smiles.

 

Jimin has done nothing of the sort, Hoseok only watching him as he excuses himself to answer the call. “Byee~” Hoseok waves farewell, continuing to try and feed himself. He gave up as his food kept falling on his lap, and instead ate with his hands.

 

“No, you’re fine! I wasn’t busy at all.”

 

Hoseok whips his head around, listening to Jimin’s conversation carefully. “I’m sure you’d look good in anything! Don’t be shy~ You got nice brown hair, brown eyes, and milky skin no can resist. She’ll love it.” Jimin chuckles from whatever the recipient said. Hoseok frowns, picking at his food. All of a sudden, he’s no longer hungry.

 

** 3 **

 

Another night, it began storming loudly. Tree hitting the windows, making an eerie tapping sound. One thing is for certain: Hoseok _hated_ storms. If he could, he would stop them from ever existing. Sadly, he can’t, so he ends up breaking into a cold sweat, shivering like a madman. “Daddy, Hobi scawed…” He calls for Jimin queitly. It seems he must have fallen into deep slumber, since he’s not responding. “Daddy!” He tries, and tries. Hoseok doesn’t want to bother Jimin by shaking him awake, so he tiptoes out of the room, sliding into Jungkook’s bed.

 

“Hoseok?” Jungkook grogs. “What are you–oh. Ohhh, baby.” He realizes Hoseok is silently crying, shifting closer for warmth. “H–Hobi wan’ sweep in Daddy’s bed. Pwease?” Jungkook feigned a gasp. “Of course! Don’t be afraid to come to any of your Daddies.” Hoseok nods, nuzzling his face into Jungkook’s shoulder, sniffling. “G’nigh Dada…huuu…” He drifts off to sleep in a matter of minutes resting in his Daddy’s arms. Jungkook brushes little hairs behind his ear, kissing his nose.

 

“Goodnight Hobi, sweet dreams.”

 

╰✦╮

 

Days progress, both Yoongi and Jin noticing signs of depression in Hoseok.

 

“Something’s up. Look at him Jin-hyung!” Yoongi gestures from the sofa over to Hoseok coloring a picture lazily frowning. Jin has nothing against Yoongi. Hoseok _has_ been more depressed lately. Fighting back to get dressed, resisting to eat, getting upset easily etc. It pains the two to have Hoseok down in the dumps. “Let me go talk to him.” Jin says. He plops himself next to Hoseok, tryin’ peek at what he has been drawing. “Nice job Hobi!” Jin praises. “Can I see?” Hoseok without a word, drops his black crayon sliding the drawing to him. Jin takes it in his hands, scanning it. “Wow Hoseok, that’s…nice…” Jin’s voice dies, realizing what Hoseok has drawn. “Honey…,” He begins. “Is that you?”

 

Hoseok nodded in odd guilt. “I’m sowwy…” He whimpered, leaning back a little, tears welling in his eyes. He didn’t want to cry. He knew he wouldn’t be able to go of the treatment Jimin was giving him. “Don’t be sorry, bunnycakes. Nothing is your fault.” Hoseok retreats crawling over towards Yoongi, begging with grabby hands to be held. Jin watches Yoongi wraps his arms around the youngest’s waist, picking him up, letting Hoseok cry more into his chest.

 

“Don’t cry Hoseok…” Yoongi whispered, running his fingers through the boys’ hair. Hoseok hiccups a few times, sobbing. “D–Daddy don’ wuv meee!” He bellows, coughing from the harsh cries. “Hey, _hey_! Easy there bubby, easy. All your Daddies love you! What on are you talking about saying we don’t love you?” Yoongi smiles softly, holding Hoseok closer. “Hobi know Daddy Yoonie, J–Jinnie, Joonie a–an’ TaeTae w–wuv Hobi…iss Daddy Jiminie!” He wails. “He don’ wanna pway wit Hobi, ow feed, ow hug Hobi. Daddy Jiminie hate Hobiii!”

 

His hyung’s (Daddies) stare wide-eyed, completely caught off guard by the truth. “Hobi, is this true?” Yoongi’s is blocked out again by his crying and makes up his mind to try having him rest. “I’m going to let him sleep early,” he says turning to Jin. “Can you talk to Jimin when he gets back? Might have to stay with the baby. I’ll see. Feelin’ tired myself.” Yoongi raises his voice a bit over the crying, getting louder by the second.

 

He leaves the room with Hoseok, Jin staying there in a lethal mood from the news. He and Jimin are definitely going to have a talk.

 

╰✦╮

 

It’s around six by the time Jimin returns, casually announcing his arrival. He walks inside, seeing Jin glaring slits at him from the kitchen. It kind of creeped him out. This was the angriest he’s seen Jin besides that one time Namjoon almost set the house on fire cooking. “Hyu–”

 

He’s cut off when Jin approaches to slap him hard, twice on each cheek. Jimin cranes his neck in utter pain. “How _dare_ you neglect Hoseok so rudely. And how _dare_ you betray your little like that!” He yelled. “I’m fucking disappointed in you Park Jimin. I hope you know what you’re doing is immature and pathetic. Did you really think avoiding Hoseok like that wouldn’t effect him?” He cocked his head, waiting for Jimin to answer. “I–I didn’t really think about it.” He rubs his arm ashamed. He’d rather die than have his baby despise him for the rest of his life. Or forgive himself! “Didn’t think about it? Then explain _this_.” Jin shoves Hoseok’s drawing from earlier at Jimin. He squints. ‘Wow, did I _really_ make Hoseok feel that miserable?’ He thought frowning.

 

In the drawing Jimin and a lady were in one corner holding hands, looking like they were having a great time. Opposite, was Hoseok. He was frowning, tear drops coming from his eyes. Dark scribbles drawn around him, clouds of rain dropping. “Fuck. This wasn’t my intention I swear! I was being petty because Hoseok sort of hurt my ego and I’ve been hanging with this girl, who has a girlfriend, so we’re just friends. Just…fuck, it’s all my fault!” Jimin cursed. “Yeah, _fuck it’s your fault_.” Jin mocked. “Sorry, but I’m not the person you should be saying that to. Fix this, or get out until you sort your shit together idiot.” He marches out of the room, going anywhere but near Jimin.

 

Later after the lesson from Jin, he entered his bedroom gloomy. He was exhausted. So much was going through his mind, he couldn’t take it. A nice nap would do–

 

All of a sudden, sometime jumped on him, digging their nails his shoulder. “What the fuck? Ow, get off!” He screamed. In the corner of his eyes, he could clearly see it was Hoseok. He gave little grunts, trying his best to leave painful marks on. His presence itself is starting to piss him off. “I said, **_get off Hoseok_**!” He flipped over, managing to push the other. They fell onto the floor grunting. There was an uncomfortable silence, a teeny bit uneasy. That is until the attacker breaks down, weeping loudly. “ _Aahhhh_!” Jimin rushes to flick the lights on in quick speed.

 

On the floor was Hoseok with a bump on his head, along rivers of tears. “Daddy, Daddy. Daddyyy!!!” He calls desperately. At this point Jimin _knows_ how much he’s really screwed up. “Shhh, quiet! You don’t want the other to hear you, they’re sleeping…? Just, no crying.” He has no clue. Number one priority is to shush Hoseok. Problem is the closer he gets, the more Hoseok scoots away in fear.

 

“What’s going on?!” Yoongi then bursts through the door. His eyes zoom in back and forth at his injured baby and Jimin. He glares slits, baring his teeth. “You have five seconds to get the _fuck_ out before I break every single bone in your body, you hear me?!” He seethes. Jimin doesn’t think twice running to the bathroom locking it. Yoongi growls enraged Jimin would be stupid enough to push Hoseok. Scurrying to him, his demeanor changes, eyes soft for Hoseok. “Daddy, it huwttsss~!!” He sniffs, safer in Yoongi’s by his side. He’s picked up from the underarms, shifting to be held below is thighs. “I know it hurts, we’re gonna get you all better okay? Isn’t that right baby?” Yoongi murmured, Hoseok wrapping him in a tight embrace, still blubbering from the pain. He’s taken into the kitchen, patched up nicely. The rest were brought in the room, notified what had happened.

 

“Did he really do this?” Taehyung whispered, looking at Hoseok who after everything, laid on his lap, eyes closed. “Apparently. Nor has he come out of the bathroom since I scared him.” Yoongi answered. “Joon, Jin and Kook have been begging him to come out, but he’s showering? Who knows, maybe just too afraid. Wouldn’t blame him after all the shit he’s done.”

 

Speaking of, a scream erupts from (you guessed maybe) Jin, coming back for the first aid. The three were under alert, rising to find out what happened. They all go inside the bathroom to see horrifically Jimin’s legs and arms covered in semi-first degree burns. He was soaked to the bone in his clothes, stoic from all the chaos. They stared worried, Jimin mouth shut in a straight line. Clearly guilt ridden of his actions. Jin tries to reach in to help, Jimin refuses with a tiny whack. “Don’t touch me. Don’t help me. Leave me alone.” He buries himself between his legs, breathing heavily.

 

Hoseok this time, was mad (everyone has been really). Mad that his Jiminie, who would do such a thing as hurt himself too? He did hurt him a lot, yes, yet something inside him wasn’t going to allow his faults get to him. So Hoseok shouts unexpectedly. “Daddy a big, _big_ dumbdumb! Why huwt youwsewf? Seokie goin’ to hit you on the mouth!” He yells angrily. Jimin eyes widen, so do the others. “Hobi,” Namjoon berates. “Don’t say that now!” Hoseok sticks his tongue out in response. He cares about Jimin too much to break himself as well. Hoseok furrows his brows, trying to think of what else to scream at his Daddy for being so ignorant. Slowly realizing what he _really_ means say, and grows shy. He chews his lips, “With his mouth…softwy…cuz’ Seokie wuv Daddy Jiminie.” He dives in for a hug, kissing Jimin on the lips eyes shut. He pulls away, looking the other direction with puffed cheeks. “Dummyhead…Seokie sorry for hurting Daddy. He din’ know Jiminie sad too. D–Daddy is fine no mattew what! Hobi don’ want to see you hurt…stupid.” Jimin doesn’t move, instead, cries. “Why? Why do forgive someone so…so me. I don’t deserve you, or anyone here.”

 

“Now I think that’s ridiculous!” Taehyung claims. “We love you just the way you are Jimin. It don’t matter your weight, looks etc. We love you for _you_.” Jin grins. “He’s right. Those things I said earlier, weren’t very mature either. You’re just as precious as Hoseok.” Jimin hums, letting himself be taken care of. “If you ever need to talk, we’re all here hyung.” Jungkook adds.

 

 

“Let Hobi hewp!” He takes the cream out of Jin’s hands, squirting some on his hand, gently spreading it all over Jimin where it burns. “Creamy, creamy, cre–eamy~ Hobi hewping Jiminie~” Hoseok sing-songs. Taking out the kiddy band aids, plastering them on Jimin’s arms and legs is no coordinate order. “Thewu~ All bettew~” He kisses Jimin again, making sure once again his Daddy heals in health and heart.

 

Things start going well again after the entire thing. Jimin is now closer to Hoseok, showing him with kisses every morning, the first one to feed and play with him. Not to mention nap with when it’s nap time. Which was about time. Jimin drapes the blanket over him and Hoseok, huddling for warth. “Jiminie,” Hoseok whispers. Jimin peeks over, laying Hoseok beside him.

 

“Thank you.”

 

One last kiss on his lips won’t hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i t ' s c r a p  
> i k n o w :') ) )
> 
> well, time to cringe at my writing in peace.
> 
> //cries in pain//

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOPS.


End file.
